Love, Life, Loss
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi's parents died in a fire. Kyuubi wasn't there to witness the flames burning the wood and taking their parents with it. Within two weeks, Naruto and Kyuubi will be moving to Japan to meet the Uchiha family who will be taking care of them until they are the age of eighteen. The brothers soon learn that falling in love is not always what it seems to be. [On Hiatus]
1. We Are All We Have Now

**_Disclaimer: *cries in a corner* …I wish._**

**_Warning: Violence/Gore, Cursing/Swearing, Drinking, etc. =3_**

**_Rating: M for what's above in the warning. ^^_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, a little ItaNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, and whatever couple I decided. :) _**

**_Author's Note: A new story! =3 This will be updated at the same time as the revised version of "Daddy's Little Sunshine" So expect slow updates for another reason as well. I'm going places with my boyfriend. *squeals* Yes, I have a summer romance. =3 And I'm happy with it. _**

**_This story was going to be for SasuNaru Day but I missed it and I had also missed Sasuke's birthday. So, I'll make it for NaruSasu day and this will be a birthday present to Naruto. :) Of course, this will only be a SasuNaru fic. I don't know how many chapters but it'll be enough to get me going with it. :) _**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter One: We're All We Have Now_**

Blue orbs stared wide eyed at the crackling wood of the home he had once lived it. Fresh tears streamed down his face rapidly as he fought to go save his parents, but the policemen holding him back wouldn't let him. he screamed and shouted for his mother and father but it was no use. He fell to his knees, crying as he watched the ashes fly into the night sky. The bright starlit sky now glooming with clouds filled with rain ready to poor down.

A young teenaged boy with red hair that lengthened down to his lower back, tied in a neat pony tail walked on the cemented sidewalk, and noticed people surrounding his house. He frowned wondering what was going on, why were policemen and firefighters at his and his brother's home? A gasp escaped his lips as his pace unconsciously quickened. Fear clenched at his heart as he wondered what had happened. He pushed through the crowd, saying "excuse me" and "pardon me" as he did so. His jaw dropped when he saw a huge fire, had taken his and his family's home away, and found that only his brother was left. The young boy rushed over to his elder brother, tears falling down his face over and over again. The red haired man hugged his brother tightly, hoping that the fire was an accident.

"Naruto," His voice came out soft, and had almost broke but he kept himself strong instead of breaking down. "Are you all right?" He asked. Naruto nodded. The boy was afraid to speak because if he had spoken, he would begin to say it was his fault.

It was his fault.

It was _his fault!_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I…mom and dad…" Naruto cried into his brother's chest more as he was escorted to a police car vehicle with his brother at his side. He cried on the way to the police station until the tears were all gone. His brother had gotten the explanation from one of the cops from the scene. The fire had been an accident as assumed but once the fire was put out, they had found the bodies of their parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The red-head felt his throat tighten and his heart shatter. His brother was sleeping soundlessly on his lap, his face stained from all the tears. They were parentless and homeless. They had no other relative and he imagined Naruto being shaken from the whole scenario and convinced that it was his fault. He had hoped they weren't going to be separated from each other. It would devastate Naruto more.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called. Kyuubi snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his brother. His gorgeous bright blue eyes that was once gleaming with light and happiness, now hazy with sorrow and darkness. He smiled lightly at his little brother, brushing his blonde bangs away from his tanned face.

"What's up, kit?" Kyuubi replied. Naruto smiled at his nickname then frowned as he sat up and looked in to his elder brother's gray-blue eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Kyuubi blinked. Why would he hate his brother? It wasn't his fault the fire had started. It was someone else that started it and they didn't know who yet. Kyuubi shook his head and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"You're my brother, kit, I could never hate you. The fire wasn't your fault. Mom and dad wouldn't want me to hate you for something that was an accident if it was you that caused it, okay? I don't hate you, I never will. I love you, kit." Kyuubi kissed his brother on the forehead. The police will keep us here for now until they find us a home. They would separate us because I wouldn't let them. You need me and I need you. We're all we have now." Naruto nodded as his body started to shake violently as fresh new tears began to fall down his face. Kyuubi wiped away the tears and said. "Don't cry kit, no more tears."

"Okay, thank you Kyuubi." Naruto said. Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, smiling.

"No problem kit."

Naruto layed back down, his head on Kyuubi's lap. Slowly his eyes drooped, his energy drained from all the crying he did. Kyuubi was trying to be strong, but it wasn't like him to cry in front of people. Naruto was open to that, it was one of the differences between the brothers. By the next morning, a police officer confronted them with good news of a family that would gladly take the two of them in. The police officers gave them a picture of the family and decided to explain everything that they know about them. "This is the Uchiha family. They have two boys. The one on the left is Itachi Uchiha." He looked at Kyuubi. "He's about your age, in high school. He's a prodigy like his little brother who is named Sasuke. He's the shorter one next to him. He's in your grade, Naruto." He smiled. "These two are their parents." He pointed to the man and woman behind them in the picture. "The woman is Mikoto Uchiha. She says she knew your parents for a long time and would gladly take you guys in. The man on the left is Fugaku Uchiha." The police officer chuckled. "He looks scary doesn't he?" Naruto nodded. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, scary." Naruto shivered. "His face says it all. He commented. Again the man laughed.

"You'll get used to him after a while. He's the one who suggested that his family take you two in since he and Mikoto were friends with your parents. They have plenty of room and it'll be nice because their youngest son, Sasuke, doesn't have any friends." Naruto frowned. He had forgotten about the fire incident and focused on Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know. You'll have to find out. They live in Konohagakure so there will be a flight ready for you soon. There's a storm coming so the police station is your best bet right now." Kyuubi and Naruto nodded in reply.

"Thank you." Kyuubi said.

"No problem. Hey, would you boys like to come with me to get some breakfast? I think with everything's that's happened we should do some things before you meet your new family and move in to your new home." Kyuubi nodded immediately. Naruto just shrugged.

"We need new clothes anyways."

That was true. All their belongings went down in the fire. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "My fox! The stuffed fox you, mom, and dad got me when I was little it's in my backpack at the school! And that necklace uncle Jiraiya gave me before he died." Naruto tugged at his brother's shirt sleeve. The police officer raised an eyebrow.

"So you do have relatives."

"We do but they aren't by blood. Jiraiya is a traveling author so we'll be alone all the time and Tsunade, his wife, is a constant drunk and a doctor plus she works at Konoha General Hospital, in Konohagakure but with her busy life she can't take care of us." Kyuubi explained. "Also, I think my mom and dad would have wanted their closest friends taking care of us. It'd be the right thing to do." The man nodded, smiling at the teen's words. Kyuubi blinked before blushing.

"Stop smiling. It makes me nervous." He ordered. Naruto snickered and the man laughed again.

"You're something else, Kyuubi. Well, I bid you both good luck in Tokyo. I've arranged for you two to get passports for your trip. I hope you prosper and I hope you be careful. Naruto, there is a psychiatrist there in Tokyo, I think would be good for you. The Uchiha have hired him to take care of you and talk to about the _incident_." Naruto frowned deeply before nodding.

"Thank you."

"Your flight will be next week. So we have plenty of time to get you some clothes that will last you your first few weeks at your new home. I have plenty of money so don't worry about me. I just want to help you both. Your father and mother were good friends." Naruto hummed sadly.  
"Thank you, officer…" He stopped waiting for the man's name.

"Oh, my name is David Williams. I'm sorry for now introducing myself sooner."

"It's fine," Kyuubi said.

"Well, let's go get breakfast, I think you two must be starving." The brothers nodded and followed David out the police station and to a McDonald's restaurant to have breakfast. Naruto had order chocolate milk with hash browns, and a sausage and eggs English muffin. Kyuubi ordered the same thing but he had it without the eggs. The two boys were going to miss everything about America but they've always wanted to go to Japan. They speak the language fluently along with American—English.

Naruto looked outside the window of the McDonald's restaurant. The clouds were puffy and grey, ready to let the rain fall as if the sky mourned for his parents' death like he did. He knew the incident wasn't his fault, he just could help thinking it was. The guilt he felt as he watched the fire burn his home and take his parents with it. Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. Maybe going to Tokyo was a good thing. He could see Tsunade and meet new people. But he would miss his friends from America, a lot. But still, it's a good thing to get away. To get away from the past and look to the future.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**So What do you think of this new story? Is it good? Is it okay? It's a bad? Depressing? Can you give me suggestions on how to improve? Anyways, David is an oc and the only oc there will be for now. I have a few characters that I want to add in to this story besides the ones from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. And one of them is David Williams from America. He stays in America just so you know. There will be a few more chapters where Naruto and Kyuubi are still in America, living at the police station until they have reached their flight date. :) That's all. Soon they will be in Tokyo Japan. Or in this case, Konohagakure. ^^ Still in Japan. :)**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I will start on the next one soon. :)**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Two-Clothes Shopping and Locker Clean Outs**_


	2. Clothes Shopping and Locker Clean Outs

**_Disclaimer: *cries in a corner* …I wish._**

**_Warning: Violence/Gore, Cursing/Swearing, Drinking, etc. =3_**

**_Rating: M for what's above in the warning. ^^_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, a little ItaNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, and whatever couple I decided. :) _**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Two: Clothes Shopping and Locker Clean Outs_**

As the afternoon rolled by Naruto and Kyuubi decided to gather their things at their school before they when shopping with officer Williams and his fiancé. Kyuubi was popular in high school. He gotten good grades, played a lot of sports including soccer and basketball. He was popular with all the girls and guys just wanted to be him. He took after his mother with looks and father with charm. He also had his mother's attitude too and overprotectiveness with Naruto.

Kyuubi was very protective of his brother. He tried with every fiber of his being to protect Naruto from perverts at school while their parent were at home. Now with their parents gone, Kyuubi had to try harder. Then again, Naruto wasn't some useless girl, he could throw a good punch at someone if he had the chance too. So Kyuubi wasn't _that _worried. The two brothers were both in High school. Kyuubi was a senior and Naruto was a sophomore. Two grades below. It was a good year difference. They cleaned out their lockers and packed their belongings in their backpacks. Naruto sighed sadly.

"What's up?" Kyuubi asked.

"I have to break up with my boyfriend today. I can't wait two weeks."

"How are you going to break up with him? He looks like he's moved on from you anyways." Kyuubi said pointing behind Naruto who turned his head towards where his brother was pointing to. Naruto frowned. Looks like he didn't have to break up with anyone after all. Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go, Kyuu. We gotta meet David anyways." Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah,"

**_xXx_**

"So, what do you boys wear. You can pick whatever you like. I have just enough money for it." David said with a smile. It was a kind smile but it made Kyuubi a little suspicious but who cared? He couldn't have been the one that burned down their home. He had only been there and helped Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi split up, going to their favorite stores at the mall. Their backpacks were in David's SUV since he was off duty for the afternoon. Kyuubi went to his stores with David's fiancé and Naruto when to his favorite stores with David. They had managed to pick out certain clothes that they liked and that fit. Both David and his fiancé were holding heavy bags of clothes. _Gosh, I hope I don't spoil these two kids. Especially my own._

"David, are you sure you have enough money?" Naruto asked. David smiled and nodded.

"I do, kid, it's fine. I have help from my parents and the police station plus my fiancé here. We're just helping you with regaining your clothes and stuff. So you can last with them for a few months." David said. "However, in Japan, you'll be wearing uniforms in one of their elite schools, Konoha High School."

"My dad said that that school's for rich kids or something it was one of the best schools." Kyuubi piped up. They were taking a lunch break from their shopping spree so they decided to talk about the usual things. David nodded slowly in agreement. He wasn't Japanese so he didn't really know much, but he did know that the brothers were enlisted in this school and will be going to it soon, in a month or so.

"Well, now all we need to do is get you two some suit cases and then you'll be ready for your trip. You can wear the close we got now if you like. It's all right to do so. It's not going to kill you. We'll wash them." David smiled. Kyuubi and Naruto shared a look before nodding.

"Thank you, David." They chorused.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

They finished their lunch and went to go buy two suit cases each. One was orange and one was red. The two others were black. Kyuubi's clothes would be in the red one and Naruto's clothes would be in the orange one. After they had gotten the suit cases, they left the mall and went to David's house since it was almost time for dinner.

**_xXx_**

Naruto plopped on the bed in one of David's guest rooms. David had offered to watch the two boys until they leave for Japan. And the flight date was coming quick. The boys had done their shopping, cleaned out their lockers, and they were to get new note books, pens, pencils, things for school since this was going to be their new life. Everything had to be new. Naruto kissed his stuffed fox's nose and cuddled with it. He was glad this was the one thing that was saved from the fire.

Kyuubi grinned as he watched his brother cuddle with his stuffed animal. He was sixteen and still had that thing. He also had a special necklace that he had never took off in his life. The necklace that was given him by their father for his birthday which was very special. He also loved ramen too. Japan had that, definitely. America did not. Naruto would definitely like Japan more than America, definitely.

Kyuubi plopped down on his bed, and instantly fell to sleep. It was no long that he woke up to see Naruto crying in his sleep, screaming about their parents. Kyuubi, wide awake, jumped out of bed and instantly woke Naruto up. He was having a nightmare. _Maybe that psychiatrist is a good idea. I'd have to thank Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for that. _Kyuubi found himself thinking as he hugged his brother who after crying for a little bit fell back to sleep. Kyuubi looked at his bed then looked at Naruto. He decided to sleep in with his brother to keep away the nightmares, the memories of that night.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_How was this chapter? Good, bad, okay, etc? I hope you've enjoyed it. Review! No flames please. Suggestions are gladly accepted along with constructive criticism that is polite and not rude. Thank you. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow since I promised this chapter was to be updated tomorrow. Hehe. I finished early. Fast updating when you start the next chapter after updating another. :)_**

**_Hope you like it! Until next time! _**

**_-YaoiTora_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Three-Learning to Forget_**


	3. Learning To Forget

**_Disclaimer: I own David Williams because he's an Oc and the only one for that matter. :) He'll be with us until the fourth-fifth chapter? Maybe sixth. Dunno yet. I want the pace to be slow moving because I hate it when people say my story's rushed and stuff. Anyways. I don't own the Naruto characters. Just David._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, Violence/Gore, Drinking, etc._**

**_Author's Note: I explained the ages in the last chapter. Naruto is sixteen and Kyuubi is of age, eighteen. Whatever, I'll fix that. I just confused myself with the ages. Anyways, just keep in mind that Kyuubi's older than Naruto and the same age Itachi will be. Same thing with both Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke's older but the same age. ^^ _**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Three: Learning to Forget_**

Naruto awoke to Kyuubi sleeping beside him, his brother's warmth making him feel safe and secure since they were alone now. He frowned as the images of the incident flashed through his mind. He wanted to forget, he just had to learn how to do it. One of the ways he knew was distractions. Clothes shopping, cleaning out lockers, going to Japan. All were distractions to him, to make him forget about his parents' death, the incident.

"Naruto, are you all right?" David asked. He was cooking breakfast just as his fiancé was leaving for her work. Naruto faked a grinned. He nodded and sat down at the table. David smiled, the grin was convincing enough. He nodded and said, "Good, then you're able to eat my famous breakfast dishes." He smiled. Naruto nodded again as David sat down the finished food. Kyuubi was the first to dig in. it had be only a couple of days since the incident had happened. The brothers were slowly healing, at least Kyuubi was. He decided to move on with his life and going to Japan was the first step to his and Naruto's healing. There was a funeral that was to be held and it was held just the other day while Naruto and Kyuubi were shopping with David and his fiancé.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." Kyuubi said. He had taken the words right out of Naruto's mouth, but he nodded in agreement. David's cooking was truly to die for. David chuckled, blushing a little bit.

"Thanks. Everyone loves my cooking. I like doing it. It's a hobby of mine besides being a police officer."

"Cool." Kyuubi grinned.

David grinned back before switching the topic from food to the boys' flight. "Your flight date's coming up fast, you two. Are you going to be okay?" Naruto and Kyuubi nodded. With everything that was done for them, what could possibly make them think things wouldn't be okay? It's not like the Uchihas would be killed because they'd live with them, right? Naruto and Kyuubi shook that thought away and went back to calmly eating the delicious food on the table.

**_xXx_**

In Konohagakure, a woman with long raven hair was fixing up the guest room for the two new members of the household that was soon to come on an airplane from America. She knew the two boys' parents and was devastated that they had died. She wanted to do everything that made the boys feel like home. That include cook for them. Her pale skin shined in the bright lights of the chandeliers while her hair framed her alabaster face. She had eyes to match her beautiful hair as well. "Mikoto?" A low voice called. Mikoto looked over her shoulder to see her husband, Fugaku, in the entrance. "Have you heard from the two boys yet?"

"No I haven't dear and I already know that they've agreed to stay in Japan. It's what Kushina and Minato would have wanted. I also heard that they didn't go to their funeral but that was understandable. However, they are going to put flowers at their graves here because Kushina and Minato's graves were also put in Japan's cemetery as well."

"I see. That's good. We need to hold a private funeral for them anyways. It's raining too still. I wonder if the flight is going to be canceled or not."

"It won't. Next week it's supposed to be sunny and there is no rain. They'll be fine. It'll take a while for them to get here but we can wait can't we, dear." Mikoto said. Fugaku nodded.

"Yes, we can."

**_xXx_**

Days passed and Kyuubi and Naruto's flight date changed. They were already leaving for the airport and hurried on to the plane, passports, and all. They got on the plane, fastened in their seat belts after their luggage was put away. Kyuubi leaned back and closed his eyes while Naruto stared out the window as the plane began to lift off the ground. He knew this flight was going take a long time, days, and weeks even. He just wished he didn't hate flying, it'd be a lot easier. A lot easier.

"Kyuubi, are you okay? You look pale?" Naruto asked worriedly. Kyuubi looked at his brother with one eye cracked open. Naruto knew he asked a very stupid question once he saw his brother's agonized face. Kyuubi was never one to fly. He took that from their father of course. "Never mind, don't answer that." Naruto shook his head. "Your face says it all too much." Naruto turned his head to look out the window again. The white puffy clouds covering the clear blue sky. Some were a little grey but that didn't mean it was going to storm. Naruto knew a storm was coming, but they were soon away from it by now since it had only been hours since they left.

"How much longer to do we have left of this torture chamber?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto smiled nervously at the miserable groan that came from his brother that followed after his question. He rested his hand on his brother's and rubbed it lightly with his thumb.

"The flight's take eleven to thirteen hours from where we were, New York that is."

Kyuubi let out a groan. "Argh."

"You'll live Kyuu, just don't think about it. Go to sleep. It's not going to kill you." Kyuubi glared at his little brother who chuckled, seemingly unaffected by the glare. Unfortunately, for Kyuubi, the glare was weak because of the nausea he was feeling from airsickness. Soon, the red head fell fast asleep, his head resting on his brother's shoulder. The nausea forgotten and the fact that he was getting impatient with the flight was forgotten as well. However, the memories of the incident were not forgotten just yet by Naruto.

_"Hey, don't go in there!" One of the police officers yelled. The boy struggled in two police officers'' hold as he tried to go into the burning house to save his parents. Blue orbs stared wide eyed at the crackling wood of the home he had once lived it. Fresh tears streamed down his face rapidly as he fought to go save him parents, but the police officers holding him back wouldn't let him. He screamed and shouted for his mother and father but it was no use. He fell to his knees, crying as he watched the ashes fly into the night sky. The bright starlit sky now glooming with clouds filled with rain ready to poor down._

_"Bring them back!" He cried in a woman's uniform. "Bring them back!" The woman tried her best to calm the boy down but there was already a crowd forming around the scene and she could tell his elder brother was coming home from work somewhere. "Bring…them back, please…" He pleaded softly. The tears had completely stopped and his brother was immediately at his side. _

_"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled. "Naruto!" His voice got more distant as he kept repeated Naruto's name over again until-_

Blue eyes shot open and he looked at his brother who looked concern. Naruto blinked as he felt a tear rolled down his face. He was crying in his sleep. Damn it. He was going to have nightmares every night until he'd learned to forget. However, that seemed to never work. Naruto turned his head outside and saw people and the airport. There was a sign in Japanese lettering saying they were in Tokyo, Japan.

Kyuubi got up from his seat, unfastening his seat belt. Naruto did the same and followed his brother as they waited for their luggage. Once off the plane they went and got their luggage and searched around the airport for the Uchiha family. David had said they were supposed to meet them there, at least, the parents were.

"Oh my gosh! You must be them!" A woman's voice yelled. Kyuubi and Naruto turned around to see a woman with long raven hair and dark eyes to match. She had flawless pale skin that shined under the sun. She was wearing a spaghetti strap sundress that was a canary yellow. "You two have gotten so big! And Naruto, you look just like your father. Handsome and so cute!" She gushed as she hugged Naruto tightly, pinching his whiskered cheeks. She looked at Kyuubi who jumped backwards a little bit, a little nervous.

"And you must be Kyuubi the eldest son. I heard a lot of good things about you. Your mother and father kept in touch a lot with us ever since they moved to America. I think you were three when you guys moved but I'm sure Itachi and Sasuke will remember you, no? I don't know but we'll find out soon enough!" Naruto and Kyuubi shared a look before shrugging at each other. If they didn't know better they'd say their parents were very, _very _good friends.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha-san." Kyuubi grinned. Naruto hid behind his brother, feeling a little shy all of the sudden. The woman scoffed at the formality. She never liked it especially when it came to new people.

"Please, Kyuubi-kun, call me Mikoto. I prefer that a lot better. You too, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at Mikoto. She was pretty and she looked like Sasuke, a lot. It wasn't a surprise. Kyuubi was the spitting image of their mother but he was male and she was female. Honestly, it didn't matter.

"Oh, okay Mrs.—er…Mikoto-san." Kyuubi said and corrected himself. Mikoto chuckled and smiled and Kyuubi. She winked at him before leading him and Naruto to the car or limo rather. Confusion washed over both boys' faces but they got in the limo without knowing what they were in for when they got to the Uchiha's household.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay, Naruto and Kyuubi are now in Japan. They have met Mikoto and Fugaku (he was in the limo the who time just so you know). Now the language has switched from English to Japanese. Meaning the characters are now speaking Japanese. =3 I hope you like this story so far. Thank you for the reviews! I'd love for some more! I'll start on the next chapter after this one is updated. =)**_

_**Review! No flames please! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Four-The Uchiha Mansion**_


	4. The Uchiha Mansion

**_Disclaimer: Naruto? Not mine. _**

**_Warning: Yaoi, Drinking, Violence/Gore, etc. (Please note that the things listed here are for future chapters. =3)_**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Four: The Uchiha Mansion_**

Naruto looked outside the window of the limo. He saw all new things he had never seen before. Maybe some of the Japanese antics that were destroyed in the flames but not Japan in general. He had always wanted to come here and now this was permanent. Blue orbs stared out the window awed at how big the buildings were and how beautiful the trees were. He noticed something that was very common in Japan. Festivals. "What are the people over there getting ready for?" He voiced his question aloud, not realizing that Mikoto and her husband heard the question.

"Oh, my son's school is hosting the summer festival. This year my eldest one is supposed to perform a beautiful song on his violin." She smiled, blushing.

"Oh, he plays violin?" Kyuubi asked. That was interesting. He remembered his father teaching him piano and he was a singer also. Kyuubi kept his musical life in secret though because he was never one to do multiple things at once. He hated multi-tasking. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, he plays a lot of instruments. Guitar, violin, piano, um…oh keyboard. All those interesting things. He's even in a band but they need a singer and they don't know where to find one." Mikoto said. Naruto perked up at this.

"Kyuubi can sing! He has our father's voice. He's a very talented singer."

Kyuubi shot a daggering glare at Naruto. Mikoto flashed a big smile. "Oh you do? You should audition for Itachi's band! You'll be great." Kyuubi felt his face heat up and he sunk down in his seat.

"I-I guess." Kyuubi stuttered. "I-I don't know…"

"Don't be so modest dear. I believe Itachi will welcome you into the band. We even have a little recording studio in our home. I can show you where it is. Itachi always uses it to record music for his concerts at the festivals." Kyuubi's jaw dropped and Naruto's eyes widened. They have a recording studio in their home? _I swear to god this family must be rich. _Naruto thought. What they didn't know is that their assumption that the Uchiha family was rich, was most definitely true.

**_xXx_**

As they reached their destination, the limo came to a halt, jerking Mikoto and Fugaku backwards and Naruto and Kyuubi forward. The driver got out of the limo, and opened the door for them. Mikoto was the first to get out. She walked towards the gate and opened it, then paused waiting for her husband, Naruto, and Kyuubi. After Fugaku got out of the long vehicle, Naruto followed, gaping at the huge home. _Oh yeah, they are definitely rich. _Naruto thought. It was set beyond the sidewalk, towering over him and his brother as if attempting to intimidate them. The cream coating of the paint shined as the sun beat down on it, causing Naruto and Kyuubi to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the home enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting own at an angle. The windows had royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through.

As Kyuubi stepped onto the sidewalk, he noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. The angel holding the flower was perched on top, looking up at the sky. Water spurted from its other hand which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and waver out until they were gone.

"Come on boys, let's go in. I'll make you two dinner. How's that sound." Mikoto called. Her voice snapped the two out of their daze and they nodded in reply running towards the entrance of the mansion. Inside the mansion was just as amazing as the outside. There were beautiful marbled floorings, old antic vases, and picture of famous people hanging on the walls. There was a huge chandelier that hung above their heads, lighting up the entire room.

"What would you like boys? We've got plenty." Mikoto said. Kyuubi smiled at her. He was careful to watch his brother because he would always wander then get lost.

"I think we'll settle in first." He said. He grabbed Naruto's wrist in an effort to keep him from wandering. Mikoto blinked for a moment then she gasped.

"Oh that's right! You need to be shown to your rooms." She realized. "I'm sorry I getting to that age where I am very forget full and such." Kyuubi smiled. He's been told. "Your rooms are right up this stair way, follow me." The boys complied following the raven-haired woman to their rooms. The followed her until they stopped in the middle of the hallway upstairs. "The room down that way to your right is Itachi's room. He's always kept to himself sometimes so it's not obviously that he'd put a "Keep Out" sign on his door." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"The rest of the rooms from there are usually reserved for his bandmates. They come over to record their music and practice some times." She turned around and stopped in front of a door. "This room is Sasuke's. The one next to his room is yours Naruto if you want it. You are welcome to changing your location in this house whenever you want." She smiled at the blonde haired teen who nodded in reply. Then she turned to Kyuubi. "I don't know if Itachi will allow it but it you want you can room with him. I've already arranged for another bed to be put into his room since it is big enough other than that, there is this one on the right of Sasuke's room, that is empty. You may have it if you want it. I got these two rooms ready for you both, though they don't have to be permanent."

The boys nodded their heads in reply, and decided to go into their rooms and settle in. Naruto opened the door to his room, and already he saw a nice sized bed, a dresser, and a television. He was going to like it here in this home. Definitely. Immediately, Naruto walked in, closed the door, and locked it. He set his suitcase on the dresser and unzipped it. Gathering his underwear and put them in the top drawer. Then his shirts, most of them being orange, in the next drawer. Then his pants were in the last drawer. He noticed there was a closet with hangers on the inside, so he decided to hang up his clothes. As soon as he was finished. he grabbed his stuffed fox and plopped down on the bed.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he buried his face in the stuffed animal. He couldn't take all the kindness. First David. Now Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. What was next? He didn't know but what he did know is that he was here in Japan and he might as well live while he can. It was the least he could do for his parents. He sat up on the bed and wiped away all the tears, sniffling as he did so. He sighed and decided to take a nap because his energy was drained out of him already. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels as he began to relax. He finally found the channel he wanted and turned up the volume to make it seem like he was awake. He then felt his eyes slowly droop down until they were fully closed and he was fast asleep.

**_xXx_**

"Well, I see your brother has settled in quite nicely." Mikoto said as she sat down a plate of food on the table. There was a lot of Japanese dishes that neither Kyuubi nor Naruto had tried. Ramen was the only thing Naruto liked beside all the American food. Kyuubi liked a little sushi but he wasn't a big fan of it. He noticed most of the food contained veggies. He shrugged absently, he wasn't complaining. Kyuubi looked up, hearing the TV blasting from Naruto's room. That was the only indication that he must be sleeping.

"Well, when he does that, blast the TV in his room, he usually sleeping not literally watching television. He'll come down once he smells delicious food." Kyuubi replied finally as he popped a little bit of rice in his mouth. Mikoto nodded her head as she began eating her food as well. Kyuubi smirked. The television's noise suddenly turned off and he could hear the door creaking open.

_Three, two, one..._

"Hi Mikoto, Mr. Uchiha-san." Naruto greeted. He was suddenly down stairs faster than the speed of light. Kyuubi chuckled at the surprised looks of Mikoto and Fugaku. Another door opened, this time to the entrance of the home. Two people came through the door wearing khaki shorts and tee shirts. Kyuubi and Naruto looked up to see Mikoto and Fugaku's sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Kyuubi's eyes met Itachi's and Naruto's met Sasuke's. Silence greeted them pleasantly until Sasuke decided to break it, raising a thin elegant dark eyebrow.

"I didn't know we had visitors."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Chapter Four! Done and Done. Sasuke and Itachi are finally introduced! I hope that wasn't too soon. I liked how I did it. But your opinions on the pace, and other minor things in this story, matter to me so tell me, tell me, tell me! But please don't be rude. I don't like when people I don't know and can't see are rude to me. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Review! No flames. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Five- The Uchiha Brothers**_


	5. The Uchiha Brothers

_**Disclaimer: No, Naruto doesn't belong to me. :P I wish. **_

_**Author's Note: This chapter will start out with a different scene until it gets to the part that involves the last of the last chapter. ^^ So, in other words, you'll be able to read into the chapter until it gets the the scene where everything comes to place. ^^ Oh also, since this chapter's going to start out differently, I ask that you give me opinions on the descriptions of the characters introduced in this chapter. Please and thank you. It'll be great help to me and I'd be very thankful since this is a new story and all. :)**_

_**I also want to say thank you for the (four) reviews. I'm very thankful that all of you like this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, enjoy this chapter! It should be interesting! ^^**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Five: The Uchiha Brothers**_

Obsidian orbs rolled as they gazed over their owner's surroundings. His feathery-layered hair flowed against the wind. His face was pale which shined when the sun's rays beat down upon his skin. It was fair and sensitive, so he was always to wear sunscreen. He raven hair framed his handsome complexion as he stared blankly as the people around him worked. Hand pocketed, he watched as he classmates created their booths they were in charge of in the festival.

"Sasuke-kun!" A female's voice called and a scowl contorted on his normally stoic, calm features as he watched as the girl ran over to him with four others behind her. "We're finished with set ups for the booths. What can we do next?" she asked. Sasuke met the girl's emerald green eyes. Her pink hair that was once long and elegant was short lengthening down to her shoulders. Sasuke looked around to see what else she had her friends can do but sadly, there was nothing else so there was only one option: go home.

"You can go home now." His voice was low, deep and it made all the girls around him swoon and fall instantly with love and that goes for his looks too. The girl frowned then smirked to herself. She grabbed Sasuke's strong muscle-toned arm, and gave him the most seductive smile she could muster. She looked at the two other girls besides the ones that weren't really interested in Sasuke, a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know, Sasuke-kun, why do you and I go out for a nice dinner and a movie?" She asked. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes and give her the most malicious rejection but he kept himself calm and took a deep breath.

"Sakura, I am not interested in to. I have never been interested. It's all in your head." He harshly tore his arm out of her hold. "I don't have time for you as of now. My mother is making my dinner at him. And seeing as I am already late, she and my father have started without me." He sent a glare to Sakura before leaving for the car where his elder brother, Itachi, was waiting patiently for him.

**_xXx_**

Once he got into the car, he buckled himself up and looked at Itachi. "What?" He snapped. Itachi shook his head and shrugged. He just stayed quiet. Sasuke glared at him. "You're enjoying that every girl is torturing me, aren't you?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes because I am your brother and I love you so it's understandable that I'd enjoy your torture. No because I think you should really give Sakura-san a chance." Sasuke rolled his eyes and set his elbow on the car door, his chin resting on his palm.

"Why should I?"

"It'll make mother and father happy." Itachi replied.

"I want my own happiness and if mother and father can't understand that, then they may as well disown me." Sasuke retorted with an audible huff. Itachi furrowed his brows and frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't joke like that, Sasuke." Itachi scolded.

"I'm not joking, that's the thing. Sakura may bring me gifts every Christmas or Valentine's day but she doesn't give me the love that I'm looking for in someone. I want someone who doesn't flirt with other people to get her way like Sakura does. I don't want someone to bribe her way into getting me in bed." Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly at Sasuke who rolled his eyes again for the hundredth time today. "Look, you may not know a lot about Sakura but I do. She's a bitch, a whore, and a slut. I don't like her and I will never like her."

"What about Ino and Karin?"

"They've moved one! Karin is with Suigetsu and Ino's with Sai." Sasuke said.

"Oh."

Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had been doing that all day now. People just can't stop annoying him. All he wanted to do was go home, eat dinner, do his homework, then take a hot bath, and finally go to bed. Until another day of torture greets him that is. Finally reaching the mansion, Itachi parked the car in the drive way and Sasuke instantly ran towards the entrance opening the door and stopping when he saw two unfamiliar people sitting at their dinner table in the dining room with their parents. He raised a thin elegant dark eyebrow before saying, "I didn't know we had visitors."

Mikoto blinked and looked at Naruto and Kyuubi who stopped eating all together. Fugaku was already finished but he knew it was polite to wait until everyone is finished at the dinner table. Mikoto chuckled nervously. "Sasuke, this is Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki. They are the sons of your mine and your father's best friends who unfortunately died in a breath taking fire. Naruto is your age, I think you two will be good friends…" Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, they were a captivating shade of blue. He felt as if he were drowning in two pools of water. He lost hearing of his mother's words when he had met those blue orbs. What finally snapped him out of it were the words that synced into his brain. "They are living here now, so treat them as family."

Uncharacteristically, Sasuke looked at his mother wide eyed. "What?"

"Oh dear, didn't you hear me? Naruto and Kyuubi are family now so you must treat them as if they are your brothers." Mikoto said. Then she remembered the look in her son's eyes and smiled to herself. "But if you don't want to, then I hope you two be the best of friends!" Kyuubi did a spit take and his drink went all over Fugaku in the process causing all eyes to come on him and the elder Uchiha.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Kyuubi apologized. "I didn't…"

"It's all right boy, I can get this washed, and it'll be good as new."

Kyuubi smiled, blushing lightly. He sighed.

"May I be excused?" He asked. Mikoto and Fugaku both nodded and Kyuubi stood up and left for his room just as Itachi walked in the house. He blinked, his eyes locked on the red haired vixen that was walking up stairs. Mikoto sighed.

"Let me guess. Son of a family friend, right? The blonde too?" Itachi asked. Mikoto nodded.

"The one that just went upstairs is Kyuubi dear and this is Naruto." Itachi nodded and smirked to himself. He found himself intrigued by the red head while he knew his little brother was certainly intrigued by the blonde. _This is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Five chapters finished and complete. =3 I hope you like them all! Review! No flames please! Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Six-A New Beginning_**


	6. A New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Nope, just of fan of Masashi's works. ^^ I will never own Naruto no matter how many times it's on my Christmas List and Birthday list. :3**_

_**Author's Note: Wow, eight reviews! Thank you. :D Here's chapter six! I hope you like it. It should be good. You learn a little bit about Itachi and Sasuke gets to know Naruto a little better throughout the story. :3 That is until they get together. *snickers***_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Six: A New Beginning**_

"Why don't you boys come and eat?" Mikoto asked her sons. Itachi shook his head and headed for the upstairs. He wanted to introduce himself personally to the red haired angel. Mikoto sighed. She knew of her eldest son's sexual preference. She had also known that Itachi had a tendency to flirt with his "crush" as she preferred to call it considering he calls it his "prey" until that person gives in and goes on a date with him. She didn't know Sasuke's sexual preference but she wished she did. If her boys were going to get together with Naruto and Kyuubi then her and Kushina's wish had come true. She smiled happily to herself causing Sasuke, Fugaku, and Naruto to look at her weirdly.  
"Dear, are you all right?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto snapped out of it, blinking twice, then another time, and smiled. She chuckled and waved her husband's concern off.

"I'm fine," She said. "Perfectly fine." Fugaku seemed convinced and went back to reading the newspaper. "Dear, you can leave the dinner table now. It's all right." Mikoto said noticing her husband still sat at the table with an empty plate in front of him. Fugaku looked up from the newspaper and shrugged. Getting up, he stepped aside then pushed his chair in and walked into the living room, still reading the newspaper. Mikoto rolled her eyes. "That man." She chuckled. She got up and gathered the empty plates and bought them to the sink. Naruto got up and followed, with his plate in hand. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion but decided to see what was going to go on in the kitchen.

"Oh, Naruto, you startled me." Sasuke heard his mother say. He watched as she gave the blonde the most motherly smile that she had given Sasuke when he was the one who would help her wash the dishes.

"You want to help me with the dishes?" She asked. Naruto nodded and Mikoto smiled. "Well, you can wash while I dry, all right?" Another nod and a smile from the blonde haired teen. Mikoto guessed it was a way of healing for the boy because of the tragedy that had happened in America. Sasuke watched as the dishes were washed, dried, and put away in a matter of minutes. His jaw dropped for a few seconds then he jumped backwards noticing Naruto turning around and hid behind the wall.

The blonde blinked for a moment then shrugged. He grabbed a towel and cleaned the counter with asking and Mikoto was thrilled with it. She loved how Kushina's little boy helped in the kitchen. He was already a member of the Uchiha family. No doubt about it. She squealed and gushed as she gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug. "You are the best! Minato-kun and Kushina have raised you very well."

Naruto smiled softly at Mikoto's words. As much as he missed his parents, he knew she missed them too. More than ever now. He hugged Mikoto back, tightly as tears sprang from his eyes. Mikoto noticed this and frowned. Then she remembered that she had hired a psychiatrist. "Naruto, honey, you know that I've hired a psychiatrist for you right?" Naruto nodded wiping away his tears. "Well, you'll be able to talk to him tomorrow until you are ready to go to school. I'm sure Sasuke will look out for you dear," Naruto nodded again, still silent.

"Thank you, Mikoto."

Sasuke frowned when he heard his mother talking about a psychiatrist for Naruto. He knew that the blonde's parents had died in a fire in America but why did he need a psychiatrist? Did Naruto witness it? His frown deepened and he made mental note to look out for the blonde even if he didn't need to and the blonde could take care of himself. However, in respect of his mother, Sasuke didn't have to do it, he wanted to.

Sasuke looked at the clock in the kitchen and deemed it time to take a bath and go to bed. Nevertheless, before that, he wanted to wish his mother good night and he decided to walk into the kitchen. Mikoto caught sight of him and smiled. "Hello Sasuke," She said. Sasuke smiled back at his mother.

"Mother," He greeted. Mikoto walked over and kissed his forehead. "I am going to go to bed. So I expect you and Naruto both to take baths and get ready for bed." She said. She then kissed Naruto's forehead wishing him good night and sweet dreams hopefully. She smiled at both of them and blew them a kiss. Sasuke replied by catching the imaginary kiss and went back to doing what he had planned too.

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked. Naruto nodded. He turned his gaze to a wall, avoiding Sasuke eyes. They were captivating, as if he was being sucked into two black holes, and he thought he'd never get out. Naruto shook his head. _What am I thinking? You're getting over your parents' death, and a boyfriend cheating on you!_ Technically, he had already broken up with his boyfriend since he got on the plane on his way to Japan. It didn't matter though, something about Sasuke made his heart stammer against his chest. "You don't seem very smart." Naruto felt a nerve twitch. And the stammering stopped.

"What the hell do you say?" Naruto asked. He flushed with anger as he stared at Sasuke who kept his face calm but had an amusing smirk on his face. "You're lucky I don't have the nerve right now to punch you in the face." Naruto growled. "I'm going to take a bath first." Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes. There were plenty of bathrooms in the mansion. He could just take a shower instead.

**_xXx_**

Naruto sighed pleasantly as he sat in the large bathtub. He didn't realize that bathtubs were so big in mansions like this. He then sank in to the warm water as he remembered what that jerk had said. He was smart! He would earn some C's, C+'s etc. His highest grade was an A+ in home economics and gym. Naruto sighed and decided to get out of the bath. He grabbed is towel and wrapped it around his waist then leaving for his room.

He searched in his drawers for a pair of his boxers and pajamas. He smiled when he found his orange pajamas and a black pair of boxers. He slipped on the boxers then his pajama pants before putting on a tee shirt then plopping down on his bed, turning on the television until he was ready to fall asleep. Suddenly tears streamed down his face. And his started mumbling in his sleep. "Mom…dad come back!"

Outside in the hallway, Sasuke walked right passed Naruto's room, but he noticed the blonde left his door open and saw that Naruto was mumbling in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow and walk in slowly and quietly. Naruto then started to frail his legs and arms which made Sasuke suddenly concerned and decided to wake him up. "Naruto?" He called. He layed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and shook him lightly before his shakes became hard and deliberate. "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he saw Sasuke staring at him with concern. The blonde's whiskered face suddenly turned cherry red and he blinked in confusion as to why Sasuke was pinning him to the bed. "Are you all right?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be when you get off me."

Sasuke complied and got off the blonde. He was unknown to the blonde's flushed face but he did noticed the tears that had streamed down his face. "Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned and clenched the bed sheets hard.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Naruto said avoiding Sasuke's question. "But you have school tomorrow. You need your sleep." Sasuke got the message, see as the blonde didn't want to talk about his dream or rather nightmare. Sasuke nodded and was about to stand up but the blonde stopped him. "W-Wait. I-I'm not good with the dark so…" Naruto felt embarrassment rush through like a tidal wave. It was so annoying. Sasuke, getting the message, smirked in amusement but the amusement was soon taken over by tiredness.

"Move over." Sasuke said. Naruto did and Sasuke got into the bed. He decided to stay in the blonde's room until he was asleep but sleep had soon taken over him as well and he found himself sleeping in Naruto's bed until morning had come.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Well, that's chapter six! Naruto had yet another nightmare and this time Sasuke was there to wake him not Kyuubi. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not going to make Naruto and Sasuke get together just like that. You can tell just by the little details said that they are going to be fighting for a while and be rivals in a lot of things. But they will soon be inseparable one something happens to Naruto in future chapters. :) Therefore, until then, review! No flames please and thank you.**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Seven-Meeting the Psychiatrist**_


	7. Meeting the Psychiatrist

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I wish. T^T Don't make me cry. **_

_**Warning: Emotional break downs, crying spells, etc. **_

_**Author's Note: Kyuubi and Itachi are in this chapter however they are not going to get together until something happens that I have to figure out. This is a slowly developed story so if any of you have suggestions I'm happy to take them. :D Very happy. It'll help. Also, a new character is introduced and I'm sure you'll know who he is. =3 **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy. I hope you like this chapter. This one is only with Kyuubi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Naruto, and the new character. :)**__**Enjoy~!**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Seven: Meeting the Psychiatrist**_

Naruto groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes. He opened them wide when he felt something kick him. peaked from under the blanket and saw Sasuke in his bed. Naruto's turned beat red and he let out a loud scream before falling on the floor. Suddenly his door opened revealing, Kyuubi, and Sasuke's elder brother that he had forgotten the name of. What was it? Itachi? Yeah that was it. "Er…hi Kyuu." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Kyuubi looked between Naruto and the still sleeping Sasuke in Naruto's bed. Naruto swallowed hard and got up quickly, in a shielding stance. Sasuke groaned and looked up to see his brother and a glaring red head in the doorway. He blinked in confusion and sat up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Kyuubi snapped still glaring at Sasuke. Itachi seemed unfazed of the scene. They were teenage boys sometimes they just need to get some release. "Naruto you are needed downs stairs anyway. The psychiatrist is here to meet you." Naruto nodded and pick out some clothes to wear. He quickly changed and then went out of the room. Sasuke got out of the bed and went to his room to change into his school uniform.

Once changed, Sasuke followed his brother, Naruto and the glaring red head down stairs to eat breakfast or a least get a piece of toast considering he was already late. Shrugging, Sasuke instantly grabbed a piece of toast grabbing his school bag, and leaving for school with Itachi right behind him. Naruto was left to try and bring his brother to reasoning.

"Kyuu, for the fifth and final time me and Sasuke didn't do anything involving," He blushed. "Don't speak of that ever again! You know I'm getting over _him_!" Kyuubi then stopped his death glare and looked at Naruto with compassion.

"That's right…sorry."

"You should be." Naruto snorted. "Now what did you want me down here for?"

"Mikoto said the psychiatrist is here." He pointed to the man with brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He also had a scar that went across the bridge of his nose. Naruto shrugged and turned to his brother.

"I don't see why I need a psychiatrist." Naruto whispered.

"You know why," Kyuubi whispered back. "Now shush and don't be rude." Naruto crossed his arms and sat next to his brother who was sitting next to Fugaku and Mikoto on the right side. The psychiatrist sitting on the other couch in front of them.

"Hi Uzumaki-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He said. Naruto shrugged and kept quiet while the man continued to introduce himself. "My name is Iruka Umino. I am generally a good psychiatrist but I am also a teacher and your new school that you'll be going to soon. However, anyways, I've been told you went through a very traumatic time in America. Can you tell me if you been having nightmares or night terrors at all?" Naruto frowned deeply.  
"No," He lied. "I've been sleeping fine since I've been here." Iruka stared at the blonde's blue eyes for a moment. He didn't seem too convinced considering that he looked away from Iruka when he had answered.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to tell me the truth. It's the only way I will be able to help you. Talking about your feelings will help you heal. You don't need to suffer alone." Naruto swallowed hard. He clenched his hands, feeling a sudden sadness sweeping over him and tears began to roll down his face.

"My parents…they died in the fire. I-I was the only one that survived it besides getting these scars on my cheeks." He rested his fingertips on his cheeks. "I don't know who or what started the fire but all I heard was a boom before everything came crashing down. My parent covered by the crumbling wood and the fire had spread on to them by the time I was rescued and…" His words suddenly died and he broke into loud painful sobs. Mikoto instantly went to his side and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Kyuubi did the same thing knowing it was the right thing to do. Iruka sighed.

"Listen, Naruto, take it easy. I didn't mean for you to relive it." Iruka said giving him an apologetic smile. "So, I'll ask again. Have you been having nightmares or night terrors at all?" Naruto then nodded after he had calmed down. His vision blurred and head aching. All the crying was getting to be irritating even for him.

"I have."

"I see. Well, I suggest you try to forge the _incident_. It's the only way you'll be able to heal. You need to forget."

"You don't think I've tried? With every little distraction, there's always something that brings the memories, the pain back into my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see my parents smiling and loving my brother and me. In my dreams, I see us spending a normal day together than suddenly it all goes downhill as soon as Kyuubi leaves to go hang with his friends, go to work or something!" He cried out. He clenched the jean fabric of his pants, his head hanging low. "All the kindness, I've been given reminds me of my parents. My mother, my father…both of them. The pain seems to never end. I just…I don't know how to make it end."

Mikoto felt her own tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't take how sad this boy must've been to lose his mother and father and at such a young age too. This was horrible. Honestly, she could share the pain. Kushina was her best friend until she moved to America with Minato and Kyuubi before Naruto had ever been born. Kushina would send her pictures, post cards, of the place she and Minato had been to with Kyuubi in America and it would always make Mikoto so jealous. Nevertheless, until her best friend had died, she was devastated and crushed. She immediately decided to be a mother figure to the two sons of her friend and her husband. Mikoto knew Fugaku felt the same way when he agreed to letting the boys come back to Japan and stay with them. He didn't care what his sons thought about the idea. It was the least they could do for their cherished friends.

"I understand, Naruto-kun." Iruka said calmly. "You want to know why?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I lost my parents just like that only the situation was entirely different. My parents were both police officers and they were killed in action. It involved a fire and a bomb so the situation wasn't so different after all. However, I learned to let go by letting people in. Naruto-kun, if you let people in you'll definitely heal. It'll take some time but I think you can pull through."

"You knew my parents as well didn't you?" Kyuubi asked. Iruka laughed nervously.

"W-Well, I was introduced to them by my lover, Kakashi Hatake. He was your father's student when he used to teach at Konoha High School." Kyuubi hummed in reply then blinked.

"I never knew my father was a teacher." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"Neither did I."

"He was only a teacher for a short time, I remember." Iruka said. "Your parents were well known here in Japan. You father was famous for have a big goofy grin on his face all the time. He used to drive Kakashi-san mad." Iruka chuckled. Then glanced at his watch. "I better get going. I'll see you at school soon Naruto. Good luck." He bowed before leaving for the door. Naruto smiled at the man. He watched as he left in his car. _I know how to make people think I've healed. I just have to put up a mask that's all._

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Chapter Seven complete! Yes, that is it nothing else. There will be more in the next chapter. Though I hope you enjoyed this one even though it was depressing. Just a tiny bit. Even Iruka has a little bit of a past of his own. Yeah, you'll find that Naruto learns he's not alone. He just needs a certain someone to say it besides Kyuubi, (maybe) Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, etc. The characters so far in the story. _**

**_Anyways, review! No flames please. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Eight-An Unbreakable Mask_**


	8. An Unbreakable Mask

_**Disclaimer: Naruto? Tch. Not mine.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Again. They make me happen. With every new review, there will be a new chapter! :D I understand you guys want Itachi and Kyuubi to get together asap but I want to basically follow the plot diagram. Exposition, Rising Action, Climax, Falling Action, Resolution. We are still in the beginning but I want to take it in a slow pace still. Once all the characters I want in the story are introduced, then we begin the rising action! And there are many parts to that. That's when I want Itachi and Kyuubi to get together as well as Sasuke and Naruto. ;)**_

_**Right now, it's slow moving and suspenseful. =3**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Eight: An Unbreakable Mask**_

Mikoto wiped away her tears and stood up. She smiled at Naruto and Kyuubi admiring how strong these two were. She loved the fact that Naruto was responsible and Kyuubi so loved towards his brother. This made her wonder what went wrong between Itachi and Sasuke. She wondered why Sasuke shot glares at Itachi whenever he was trying to be a big brother and help him or why he pushed Itachi away. Those things made her wonder all the time. Why could her boys be like Kyuubi and Naruto? Where did the brotherly love go between her boys?

Mikoto jumped when Naruto suddenly got up and yelled, "All right! I'm going to go watch some TV in my room. Okay?" He asked turning to Mikoto who look so surprised. He had even surprised Fugaku and Kyuubi. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, confused. There was no way Naruto could be back to his old self just like that. It was kind of impossible unless he was going to hide behind a mask. An unbreakable mask per hasp. Putting the thought aside, Kyuubi looked at Mikoto, deciding to show her his piano skills.

"Mikoto, can you show me your piano?" He asked. Mikoto's tears suddenly came to a stop and she was suddenly glowing with delight. This suddenly made Kyuubi regret every asking but he can get out of it now; he was being dragged through a hallway leading to the recording studio where there was many instruments including a piano.

"Wow." Kyuubi commented, awed. Mikoto chuckled.

"I know. Now come on let me hear you play. If you want you can record yourself and use it for your audition with Itachi's band." Kyuubi nodded as he walked towards the beautiful black grand piano. He opened it and made sure it stayed that way before he began to play. He smiled to himself once he thought of something to play. It was a little song his mother used to sing to him and Naruto. It was Spanish but it meant something to them all the more. He didn't dare sing the words, he knew Mikoto wouldn't understand it. As he played, memories of his parents and Naruto flashed through his mind. He wished they were here but playing this song made him feel a little better and he had a little more of a closure with them being gone.

Mikoto had a huge smile on her face, just as Fugaku came up behind her and stood next her, watching as the red head played. He had fantastic skill and didn't know why Kyuubi kept it a secret. Once the song was over, Mikoto and Fugaku began clapping catching Kyuubi off guard. The red head looked up and blushed all the way to his ears. "Th-thank you." He stuttered.

"That was absolutely beautiful, Kyuubi-kun," Mikoto said. "You are very talented."

"Thank you," Kyuubi replied. "I get it from my parents of course. Naruto does too. I'm not the only one." Mikoto nodded. "I see. Well, speaking of your brother, I think he needs to eat. He didn't even touch his breakfast this morning. I'm guessing it was because of Iruka-san." She shrugged. "I'll go make lunch though. Would you like to help me?" Kyuubi smiled.

"Sure."

Mikoto smiled. Oh how she wished her boys were like Naruto and Kyuubi. Besides the fact that they were going through a difficult time right now with their parents' death and all. She wanted to see her boys get along like the brothers they are again. She turned to her husband how smiled at her. "Would you like to help dear?"

"Mikoto, you know that is such a silly question." Fugaku replied. Mikoto laughed. She knew Fugaku couldn't cook for the life of him. It didn't matter though, she loved him the way he was, a businessman.

"All right. Let's go Kyuubi-kun." She said and left the piano room with Fugaku and Kyuubi following after her.

**_xXx_**

Sasuke sat at his desk tapping it with his pen as he stared out the window. It was first period and Kakashi still hasn't come in to class. He sighed as he felt someone's presence right next to him and turned to see Sakura who blushed and twiddled her fingers nervously. "S-Sasuke-kun, I was wonder if you'd like to sit next to me at lunch today?" she asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and got up. His mind was somewhere else and he didn't feel like dealing with fan girls and shit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door, opening it and walking out.

Everyone went silent, and Sakura was once again rejected by the famous Sasuke Uchiha. She looked at the door, wondering if Sasuke had already found someone. She frowned. Sasuke couldn't have had a girlfriend already, he had turned every single girl in the school down. Did have a girlfriend outside the school? Sakura shook her head vigorously. There was no way! Sasuke was hers and hers alone! She'll find out who's Sasuke is interested in if it was the last thing she ever did.

"What's with him?" A girl with long platinum blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail asked. She leaned against Sakura to whisper in her ear. She was confused. Sasuke usually never walks out of the classroom like that when Sakura asks him stuff. It was very unusual. Did he have a girlfriend? No. She knew Sasuke was gay. It was quite obvious. If he wasn't interested in girls then he was interested in guys, right? The only one he'd turn to would be Hinata Hyuga and she would tell anyone not even Sakura Sasuke's secrets. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Ino, you ask him?"

"Please he wouldn't tell me anything, bill board brow." Ino replied. Sakura growled at her nickname.

"Don't call me that, Ino-_pig_!"

"Well if you keep calling me that then I'll just have to do the same."

"Ino-pig!"

"Bill board brow!"

As the two girls fought, a silver hair man walked into the room. He looked about six foot tall and wore a facemask and an eye patch on his left eye will the facemask covered half his face. The two girls noticed him and yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!" The man flinched and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm late, I was on my way here when I came across a little dolphin at my wake." Sakura and Ino gave him twin deadpanned looks while the class shivered at the mental images of poor Iruka. "Anyway, let's get this over with—" As soon as he was about to take role, the bell rang for all the students to go to second period. The man shrugged and sat in his desk. He decided to just say he had done everything he was supposed to and took role as well.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**11 reviews. I'm so happy with this story right now. Updates will continue (probably) tomorrow. I say things and then don't truly do them but I eventually get them anyways. :D I update fast obviously. But now I must go to bed. I am tired and August is coming up fast. (So is my first day of school xP) But I choose to make the most of it and get updates going as much as possible. **_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The next one will feature Naruto and Kyuubi going to Konoha High School. It's not a time skip, I planned it this way. (=^-ω-^=) **_

_**Review, review, review! You may get another chapter. ;) No flames please and thank you! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora ฅ(⌯͒• ɪ •⌯͒)ฅnya～ﾝ❣**_


	9. The First Day of School

**_Disclaimer: Naruto? Mine? Yeah right, when pigs fly._**

**_Warning: Cursing, mild violence with a touch of gore. Oh Flashback(s) too!_**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Nine: The First Day of School_**

"I really hate this." Naruto groaned as he followed his brother towards the tall build with a Japanese lettering on the sign saying, "WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!" It was as if they knew they were going to have new students from America. Kyuubi ruffled his little brother's hair.

"We'll be fine. First period was over and we couldn't get to it so second period was the best time. Besides, we'd be two periods away from lunch." Kyuubi pointed out. Naruto nodded. This was true. Still though. He hated being the new student. He was the new student in tons of schools in America. Japan was a new level of the game. And this level was going to be so hard to beat.

They walked into the school and went to the main office where they were greeted a man with brown hair and a beard to match. He had light brown eyes and very tan skin. A grin fell on the man's face. "You two must be the Uzumaki brothers. I'm Asuma Sarutobi the principal of this school. Here are you schedual. I have already called for escorts they should be here soon."

Asuma looked up and Naruto and Kyuubi turned around. Their jaws dropped and eyes widened when they saw Sasuke and Itachi in front of them once again. Naruto groaned mentally. Does the universe hate him or something? He couldn't even shake away the sudden stammering in his chest courtesy of his heart, his face flushing when Sasuke speaks, is even close to him, etc. The only solution that he could think of is that he was falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

_No! Idiot you can't fall for him! You just met him! And he's basically your stepbrother! _Naruto tried reasoning with himself. But the tiny shiver that ran up his spine when Sasuke had grabbed his hand told a different story. However, it wasn't like his brother wasn't in the same situation. He turned his head to Kyuubi and Itachi. The two were arguing about something Naruto couldn't seem to hear because his heart was pounding so loudly. He opened that Sasuke couldn't hear it.

Naruto blinked, finding himself in the hallway, being dragged by Sasuke. They kept walking until Sasuke came to a full complete stop causing Naruto to bump into him, bouncing back, and falling on the floor. Naruto groaned in pain and rubbed his ass. Sasuke reached out his head to Naruto who eagerly took it. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's the least I can do. You're a new student and I am the class president. I have to be the one to show you around the school and stuff. Let me see your schedual." Naruto complied and gave Sasuke his schedual. Sasuke nodded. "You have most classes with me. You should be fine for the most part." _For the most part?_ Naruto questioned mentally. Before glare at the back of Sasuke's head. _What's that supposed to mean?_

**_xXx_**

Kyuubi groaned as he was dragged to his second period class by this annoying ass Uchiha. It was bad enough that he flushes when the latter compliments him saying he is the most beautiful person he's ever seen but seriously, now it has to go to school with him. And to make worse he is most of his classes with Itachi Uchiha. Ugh. _I take back what I said about us being okay on our first day. Damn these uniforms, I wish they hadn't come so early. _His shoulders slumped in disappointment when he saw that the other entire desk was taken except for one which was right next to Itachi. _I can't catch a break now can I?_

Kyuubi blinked when he saw the teacher drop a huge packet on his desk. He looked up at the teacher, he was smart but not an idiot. "Er…what is all this?" He asked. The teacher smirked at him and slammed his hand on the desk startling the boy.

"This, Uzumaki-kun, is your home work for the next few weeks. Midterms are coming up and you must past them." He replied. Kyuubi frowned. Midterms. Great. And he was supposed memorize all this? He felt Itachi lean towards him and he looked at the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I'll help you if you want."

"Er…n-no thanks." Kyuubi shot him down. "I can do this myself. Thank you, Itachi."

"No problem, Kyuubi-kun."

**_xXx_**

_Outside in the hallway, Sasuke walked right passed Naruto's room, but he noticed the blonde left his door open and saw that Naruto was mumbling in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow and walk in slowly and quietly. Naruto then started to frail his legs and arms which made Sasuke suddenly concerned and decided to wake him up. "Naruto?" He called. He layed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and shook him lightly before his shakes became hard and deliberate. "Naruto!"_

_Naruto's eyes shot open and he saw Sasuke staring at him with concern. The blonde's whiskered face suddenly turned cherry red and he blinked in confusion as to why Sasuke was pinning him to the bed. "Are you all right?" Sasuke asked._

_"I will be when you get off me."_

_Sasuke complied and got off the blonde. He was unknown to the blonde's flushed face but he did noticed the tears that had streamed down his face. "Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned and clenched the bed sheets hard. _

_"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Naruto said avoiding Sasuke's question. "But you have school tomorrow. You need your sleep." Sasuke got the message, see as the blonde didn't want to talk about his dream or rather nightmare. Sasuke nodded and was about to stand up but the blonde stopped him. "W-Wait. I-I'm not good with the dark so…" Naruto felt embarrassment rush through like a tidal wave. It was so annoying. Sasuke, getting the message, smirked in amusement but the amusement was soon taken over by tiredness. _

_"Move over." Sasuke said. Naruto did and Sasuke got into the bed. He decided to stay in the blonde's room until he was asleep but sleep had soon taken over him as well and he found himself sleeping in Naruto's bed until morning had come._

Sasuke opened the door to his and Naruto's second period class. The teacher was none other than Orochimaru Sanin. The creepiest person in the world that always had a thing for Sasuke and snakes. Naruto gulped loudly and hid behind Sasuke, cowering in fear. This made was scare. He had sickly pale skin and golden yellow eyes. His hair was jet black like Sasuke but it lengthened down his back. Second period, Naruto realized, was not going to be his favorite class ever.

"Sasuke-kun glad to see you've brought us a new student." Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a sinister grin. Naruto wished he had gone with his parents in the fire. This was going to be a long day. Naruto blinked when Sasuke grabbed his wrist again and pulled him behind him (Sasuke). "Would you like to tell us you name boy?"

Naruto suddenly felt all eyes on him and he unconsciously gripped Sasuke's shirt out of fear and nervousness. Sasuke turned his head took look over his shoulder at Naruto. His face was stoic but his eyes showed a little assurance that he'd protect him from this creep. Naruto relaxed and loosened his grip on the raven-haired teen's shirt. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Orochimaru nodded. "Well, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, please take your seats and we'll continue with the lesson that you discreetly interrupted." He said. "After that everyone may talk amongst themselves but please no rough housing in my class room. I will not allow it."

Naruto immediately followed Sasuke and sat in the desk next to him before slamming his head down on it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. He then shook his head and went back to staring out into space. He then flinched when he heard a blood curling voice.

"Hey you! Why were you clenching Sasuke-kun's shirt like that!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all folks. I am going to go to be down for it is ten minutes until 2am. I hope you like this chapter. Review, Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club**_


	10. The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club

**_Disclaimer: When pigs fly..._**

**_Warning: Just cursing is all. Nothing more than that. ^^_**

**_Author's Note: Yes, Sakura is a bitch. She'll come through though. Anyway, don't worry about whether or not I sleep. Focus on the updates. :3 I'm fine anyways. =) Thank you for thirteen reviews (I'm not counting the gust review-Cassie-because that is me.)_**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Ten: The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club_**

Naruto blinked and sat up in his seat, turning to see a girl with short pink hair. She had flawless pale skin that glistened in the white lighting of the classroom. She had beautiful emerald green eyes that complemented her complexion. He noticed her wearing a red headband that went with her school uniform. The girl growled and leaned down until their faces were millimeters a part. "I'm talking to you, you know." She sneered. Naruto frowned at her tone and the angry look on her face. He rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore it. For a moment, he thought she was attractive but apparently, she wasn't the least bit attractive because of her attitude. Suddenly Naruto heard her sigh and her tone changed. "Look, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am president of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. _You_ are stepping upon _my_ territory."

The blonde looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. Sasuke just shook his head feeling it was completely useless to talk sense into her. Naruto then looked back at Sakura who had her hands curled into fists, resting on her hips. "Well why would he want a bitch like you anyway?" Naruto found himself saying. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said and felt Sakura's demeanor change drastically.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke immediately got up just as Sakura was getting ready to through a punch at Naruto. The young Uchiha grabbed her wrist and glared harshly at her. Sakura gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"You need to leave him alone, Sakura." Sasuke said. "Today is his first day here and you're already starting trouble. All I'm doing is showing him to his classes. There is nothing romantic going on with us, got it?" Sakura nodded feeling a little bit better. Sasuke let go of her wrist and Sakura glared at Naruto. _Asshole. _She thought. Naruto snorted and rested his chin on his palm. Just as Sakura walked away, other classmates began to surround Naruto.

"Dude, do you realize you just told off the most popular girl in the school?" A boy with upside down triangle tattoos on each side of his face. Naruto shrugged indifferently. The boy had light tan skin and brown hair and eyes. He had a big toothy grin along with a little puppy that sat on his head. Naruto blinked when he had noticed the dog.

"What's with the dog?"

"Oh, this is Akamaru! My name is Kiba Inuzuka. You did something totally awesome, man." Kiba commented. Naruto tilted his head.

"Thank you?" This earned him a hard smack upside the head from Sasuke. "Ow! Fucking hell, why'd you do that, Uchiha!"

"I did that because you, Uzumaki, are an idiot." Sasuke replied in a growl.

"How?"

"Because Sakura isn't one to back down from someone who's stepping into her turf," A voice said. Naruto turned to see another brunette, who's hair was in a ponytail that reminded him of a pineapple. Naruto found himself snickering slightly before his composure regained. "She has quite a temper and can hurt you badly. Just be careful all right? And my name is Shikamaru Nara. People here call me Shika for short."

"Thanks err, Shika. She almost punched me anyway. Speaking of that," He turned to Sasuke. "Why did you save me from her?" He asked. Sasuke blinked for a moment, his features contorted in confusion. He shook his head and regained his normal stoic composure.

"No reason." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't seem convince. Neither did Shikamaru nor Kiba. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion and Kiba just grinned deviously. Could it be that the Sasuke Uchiha has fallen in love? Possibly. _Sakura won't stand a chance with this guy. He's hot! _Kiba found himself thinking. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand grab his ass and he blushed to his ears.

"Ah! S-Shino stop that!" He slapped the other's hand away causing Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to look at him. Kiba's blush deepened. Naruto raised an eyebrow and look at Shikamaru for information.

"They're dating. The guy with the glasses is Shino Aburame. He's kind of creepy if you think his obsession with bugs is of course." Shikamaru answered. Naruto groaned. _That's lovely. A bug freak. _He thought. "Kiba and Shino are like yin and yang, I guess. They're a pretty weird couple."

"That's pretty obvious." Naruto mumbled.

"Their relationship is a secret from everyone else in the school." Sasuke suddenly said. "This school isn't one to just accept that there are guys who are gay. Some of us do but that's only in our little group of friends here." Naruto frowned. He wasn't afraid of people who are homophobic. Not at all.

"Well what if I told the who school I was gay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino looked at the blonde as if he were out of his mind. Sasuke and Shikamaru smacked their foreheads. Shino just shook his head and Kiba layed his hands on Naruto's shoulders before shaking the hell out of him.

"Are you out of you marbles, Blondie?" Kiba asked. "Dude, there a people here who can seriously hurt you." Naruto snorted.

"So what? I can take care of myself."

"You can't be so cocky, man, it doesn't work that way." Kiba said shaking his head. "There are people here who can seriously hurt and I mean there's a gang called Sound Five." He held up five fingers. "No, it's not a band. They're a group of notorious criminal like students who, how do I put this, rule the school."

"How do they rule this school?" Naruto asked.

"You can't focus on Sound Five right now, man, you've got bigger problems like Sasuke's fan club on your ass." Kiba said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter all right?" Naruto asked. "Look, I'll be fine. If anything were to go wrong, I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless girl."  
"Please, some of the girls in this school aren't that helpless either, trust me." Kiba murmured under his breath just as the bell rang. "Anyway, where are you guys going."

"Naruto has math next with me. Last time I checked so do you." Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru and Kiba. The two nodded and Sasuke nodded back. "Let's go together then. This Dobe, here needs all the bodyguards he can get."

"What did you call me, asshole?" Naruto growled.

"Dobe. It means dead last."

"I'm not dead last you jerk."

"Well we'll see in gym class won't we?"

"Whatever." Naruto huffed. "Let's go."

_**xXx**_

As third period pass, fourth came and went just as quick. Lunch had already come and Naruto was getting questioned and questioned about who he was in love with. Honestly, this came to be annoying. Now he understood how Sasuke felt with having girls ask him out repeatedly. Naruto growled and turned around, eyes gleaming with anger and annoyance. "It's none of your business who I am in love with okay!" He groaned. "Leave me alone will you? I'd like to sit alone and eat in peace."

"But Naruto, why won't you tell us who your crush is?" Sakura asked. "Is it Shikamaru?"

"No," Naruto answered as he took a bite of his sandwich. Sakura puffed out her cheeks. Then she asked again.

"Is it Kiba, Shino?"

"Please. There's no way I'd date people I've just met." Naruto scowled. "Now for the sake of my sanity. Leave me alone." He stood up and gathered his things. He might as well go to the roof to possibly eat in peace and quiet. Sakura huffed and stormed away with the rest of the fan club behind her. She had to find out who Naruto was in love with. If she did that then she'd let a certain group of gangsters deal with him.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Of course, Naruto's secret was almost revealed. =3 Who else is he going to tell? Sasuke? Pfft. No, of course not. That'll be ruining the who point of slow pacing of the story and suspense. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon. :)_**

**_Ten chapters...happy. ^^_**

**_Review! No flames please and thank you. Lots of love._**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Eleven-The Kissing Incident_**


	11. The Kissing Incident

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I checked.**_

_**Warning: YAOI! (Finally), SasuNaru, Sakura-bashing, etc. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the fifteen reviews! :D**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Eleven: The Kissing Incident**_

Sakura huffed as she took a bite of her sandwich. No matter how many times she asked, Naruto would not answer her question. He was just as persistent as she was only he was just trying to keep his dirty little secret. "Well from the sound of it I think he did the right thing." Ino said. Sakura shot a cold glare at her.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"You are the biggest gossip on the planet." Ino replied. "It's normal for him to keep something so big a secret." Ino knew there was something up with the new kid but she didn't really know him well enough so she didn't care. It was the same thing with the other girls.

"I-I t-think y-you should l-leave him a-alone S-Sakura-chan." A girl with bluish hair said. She had pale eyes and flawless pale skin like all the other pretty girls had. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her friends were sticking up for a new kid. A _new kid_!

"Why are you sticking up for him? He's stepping on my territory."

"Sasuke was never your territory in the first place, Sakura." Ino said. "He wasn't mine either but my crush on him was puppy love. I realize that." Sakura growled.

"Then Sasuke's mine!"

"Guys look at this!" A brunette haired girl said. The girls looked over at the entrance of the lunchroom. Hinata's face turned beet red and she felt as if she was going to faint. Ino covered her mouth with her hand, blushing herself. Sakura clenched her fists and jaw in jealousy and rage. Naruto was kissing her Sasuke!

**_xXx_**

Naruto walked to the entrance of the lunchroom, not realizing that he had slipped on a banana peel, causing him to fall onto of Sasuke, and locking lips with the latter. Obsidian eyes were opened wide just as Naruto's was. The kiss had only lasted three seconds, Naruto was the first to pull back, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go." He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and just through away his lunch and ran out of the room. Sasuke sat there shocked and surprised while the lunchroom was under complete and utter silence. Kiba and Shikamaru shared a look and went to go follow Naruto while Shino stayed with Sasuke and helped him up.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Shino asked. Sasuke nodded slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. His apatite had suddenly faded away as soon as the kiss happened in front of everyone in the lunchroom. The Sound five included. Fuck. Sasuke felt his own cheeks heat up, for the first time the Uchiha blushed. Shino thought the apocalypse had risen from the looks of it. The brunette looked over at the table where Sakura and the other girls were sitting. He could see the pink haired girl's rage and was glad Naruto had run when he did. Kiba and Shikamaru had run after him just to find him. Ino and the other girls were just under shock.

"This is just…ugh." Sasuke groaned. "I'm going to go up to the roof. Naruto and I need to talk." Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. He nodded silently and followed Sasuke out of the lunchroom. Once they were gone, Sakura decided to follow them.

Ino snapped out of her shock as did the other girls and noticed Sakura following Sasuke and Shino. The blonde haired girl frowned. "What do you think she's doing?" Hinata asked. Ino looked at Hinata with a deep frown.

"What do you think?" the brunette sitting next to Hinata asked. "She's going to try and keep Naruto away from Sasuke and the only way to do that is to…"

"Obviously tell the sound five." Ino finished her sentence. "Tenten's actually right." She said. Hinata you better text Sasuke that Sakura's up to something."

"I can't. S-Sasuke-san always leaves his phone in his locker. He never really uses it unless needed." This piece of information made Ino groan.

"Then Sasuke's on his own with this one." She sighed.

**_xXx_**

Naruto leaned against the doorway to the roof, while Kiba and Shikamaru were on the other side. Slowly, the blonde slid down, his knees against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. "Naruto, man, come on let us through the door. We can help." He heard Kiba said, knocking on the door. Naruto sighed and crawled all the way to the far corner of the roof. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome."

Kiba rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Naruto are you all right, man?" He asked.

"You act as if you've known me for years, Kiba." Naruto said.

"Well, I want to be a friend. And this is your first day of school that's honestly not going very well." Kiba replied. Naruto shot him a glare even though he was making a point. He decided to let Kiba be his friend but he wasn't going to tell the boy anything about his life. Suddenly the brunette was next to him and he had a big toothy grin on his face. "So, Naruto you have a crush on Sasuke?"

"What? N-No!" Naruto retaliated. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"All right," He held his hands up in surrender. "Let me ask you these questions you can answer yes or no." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Kiba's doing his signature quiz? This is what got him and Temari together. Then again, wasn't it at one of the boy's parties where they had played truth or dare? It didn't matter, it's still what got them together. Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodded dumbly.

"Do you blush when he's millimeters close to you?" Naruto groaned. He may as well be honest.

"Yes," This made Kiba grin. He knew it.

"Okay, I think that answers everything. You blush, you shiver, etc. right?" Naruto couldn't believe how good this guy could read him. He knew he liked Inuzuka from when he met him which was in like second period. Maybe first? He didn't remember. But he knew he was going to have a good friendship with Kiba. He sighed.

"Fine, I like Sasuke. Okay? Happy now? Please don't tell him you guys."

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me and Shikamaru."

"Actually your secret will be best safe with me. Kiba will fall apart under pressure of anything." Shikamaru piped up. Kiba sent him a glare.

"Shut up, Shikamaru." Kiba growled. Naruto rolled his eyes. Whether his secret was going to get out or not it didn't matter. He just knew Sasuke was smart enough to figure it out himself. He was being quite obvious anyways. Then he remembered the kiss. It was in front of everyone in the cafeteria. He groaned.

"Can't this day get any worse?"

Naruto's question was answered as soon as the door opened revealing Sasuke and Shino. The blonde tensed and so did Kiba. _Shit!_ They thought. Naruto stood up, rubbing his forearm nervously as Sasuke walked up to him. "You kissed me for only three seconds." Sasuke murmured as he walked closer to the blonde only to have Naruto step back.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto replied.

"Don't play dumb, Uzumaki." Sasuke said. "I'll make you a deal. We both for get this never happened and move our separate ways. Unless, you're truly in love with me like everyone predicts."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Naruto asked.

"The whole school began talking about it after we left. I got a text from Ino saying that."

"Ino?"

"She's a good friend and a former Sasuke Fan Club member." Kiba answered. Naruto nodded. He sighed.

"Look, Sasuke, I didn't mean that kiss. It was a mistake and I don't have a crush on you. I'm not in love with you. If you think what you heard was the truth you're wrong. The bell rang. Show me to sixth period." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned then shrugged it off. He'll find out somehow. He wasn't going to give up on finding out his secret.

"You and Kiba were the one's he'd told right? Well I'm sure you'll be able to tell me right?" Sasuke asked looking and Shikamaru. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and left, silently. Kiba tried to follow but he was stopped by both Shino and Sasuke.

"Shino you traitor!" Kiba growled.

"Sasuke's my friend, Kiba. I have to be loyal to a friend."

"What about a lover? Asshole." Kiba pushed past the two and followed Shikamaru and Naruto. He wasn't going to talk to Shino for a week. At least until the festival is fully ready. Shino sighed. Great. Now Kiba was angry with him. Shino looked at Sasuke who shrugged.

"I'm satisfied. I already knew he was in love with me. He's so easy to read like a book." Sasuke said. "A book that's not so easy to judge." _That's for sure… _He thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Now that we got some drama coming up between Sasuke and Naruto, I am going to switch to Itachi and Kyuubi for two chapters. Those chapters are Twelve and Thirteen. I think this would be a good time for those to get together right? And I know just how to do it. =3 **_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Twelve-The Fox and the Weasel Part I**_


	12. The Fox and the Weasel Part I

**_Disclaimer: If life gave me lemons, I'd make Naruto a restricted anime with only my favorite yaoi pairings and they will have hot gay sex! WHOO! XD Sadly, that is only a fantasy that I can only live when I have free time. :D Therefore, Naruto is not mine. :P_**

**_Warning: Minor yaoi. Nothing extreme. (This story's not ready for that yet and neither am I). So therefore, the pairing is ItaKyu and there is going to be only two parts. This chapter and chapter thirteen. That's all. Then we'll get back to Naruto and Sasuke. =3_**

**_Author's Note: Hehe, I still love the chapter's title. It says so much. XD Thanks for the seventeen reviews! More chapters for you's! XD =3_**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Twelve: The Fox and the Weasel Part I_**

"Seriously? Why do I have to do this?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow. He was suddenly kidnapped from eating his delicious lunch Mikoto had made for him and now he was stuck in the music room of the school. Did Mikoto tell Itachi about his musical talents or something? If so, why was he here? In a closet? "Why am I in a closet with you again?"

"Because you and I are going to do this." Itachi replied before locking lips with the red haired angel. Kyuubi's blue eyes widened in complete an utter shock before they closed and he started struggle under the Uchiha's hold. Itachi then suddenly stuck his tongue in the other's mouth. Kyuubi blushed all the way to his ears. "Does that answer your question?"

"I-I-I…" Kyuubi felt as if he had lost his voice completely. He pushed the Uchiha away slightly, knowing he couldn't do much. He may be strong, but he was as strong as Itachi. Said Uchiha smirked at Kyuubi who looked like a tiny shivering rabbit cornered by its predator.

"At a loss of words?"

"Y-You—I…let me out of here."

"Not until you answer one question." Itachi said. Kyuubi looked at him, his face flushed red from the kiss. He raised an eyebrow waiting for Itachi to continue. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Kyuubi looked at Itachi with wide eyes. He had never dated someone before and it was the first time he'd been asked out. He blushed and opened his mouth but no words came out. Then he nodded, realizing he still could speak a word.

"You're seriously speechless."

Kyuubi nodded and Itachi chuckled. "Well, we better get out of this stuffy closet. It's getting to be a little hot in here don't you think?" He was given another nod by the red head. "Let's get going then, shall we?" Itachi opened the door, Kyuubi instantly ran out, stopping to catch his breath, and he hoped that he'd find his voice again. It was weird how only Itachi Uchiha could make him lose his voice like that. Once he finally found he turned around with a daggering glare at Itachi.

"What the hell was that for? You kidnap me, you stuff me in a closet with you, and then you ask me out? I know I said yes but seriously?" Kyuubi asked. "Why'd do you go through all that trouble?"

"You wouldn't talk to me all day."

"That's because for some reason I lose all since of fucking speech with you!" Kyuubi exclaimed. "I-I guess it's weird saying this but how exactly was I an attraction to you?" Itachi thought about it for a moment. He smiled as he remembered walking in on his parents eating dinner with Kyuubi and his brother.

"When I saw you eat dinner with my parents." Itachi answered. "I had assumed you were guests but I assumed wrong my mother explained the situation. Your parents had died in a fire in America. I wonder how that happened."

"It was mysterious." Kyuubi said frowning. "But you still fell in love with me even though I have a little bit of a bad past." Itachi chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't call it love just yet. Maybe after a few months and this relationship flourishes then we can call it love." Kyuubi shrugged.

"All right."

**_xXx_**

Kyuubi sighed in relief, finally the day was over, and there were more to come. He didn't realize how strict everyone was in this school. It was kind of scary. His book back hanging off his shoulder, the red head began walking to the end of the walkway. He had told Naruto that he was going to walk home just for today so that he could get to know Sasuke a little more. However, he wished he were walking home _alone_. Kyuubi glared at the grounded that he walked on before growling. "Do you have to follow—what the…" The person that was following him was gone. What the hell?

He sighed and turned around and kept on going, on his way to the Uchiha mansion. Suddenly, he came to a complete stop, bumping into a tall figure. "Hey buddy watch where you're go—argh!" Kyuubi gasped as he was being pulled by the collar of his shirt. He then was thrown harshly against the wall. "Fuck!" He cried. "What the hell man?"

"Don't ask stupid fucking questions. You're that son of that fucking Namikaze aren't you." The person asked. Kyuubi's mouth dropped.

"How do you know my father?"

"I know it. That asshole did die didn't he? In that fire?" Kyuubi wasn't able to answer that question because of the shock that went through him. He analyzed the person's looks. He had tanned skin, a couple scars on his face and hand brown messy hair. Kyuubi gritted his teeth and lifted one of his legs up, kicking him the gut.

"I don't know the hell you are but don't ever talk about my father like that again!" And with that, he ran all the way to the Uchiha mansion. Not stopping to say hello to Mikoto or even talk about how school was. He just ran to his room without a word.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Oooh, new drama! Just so you know that wasn't the sound five. It was a different gang that confronted Kyuubi. Also, this is just introducing the drama that will come later on. After the next chapter which is part two of this one, in which something will happen that causing their date to be postponed. *O* Etc. Etc. Nothing more needed to say.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it as well. Review! No flames please and thank you. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Thirteen-The Fox and the Weasel Part II**_


	13. The Fox and the Weasel Part II

**_Disclaimer: Has the apocalypse risen? Then I don't own Naruto. Sorry._**

**_Warning: Violence/Gore, brotherly moments, and a cute ItaKyu moment. :D_**

**_Author's Note: This chapter starts out with a flashback but this is about Itachi and Kyuubi. Itachi's just remembering when he and Kyuubi met is all. =3 Read and Enjoy!_**

**_Lots of love! Bye!_**

**_Love, Life, Loss_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Fox and the Weasel Part II_**

_Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had been doing that all day now. People just can't stop annoying him. All he wanted to do was go home, eat dinner, do his homework, then take a hot bath, and finally go to bed. Until another day of torture greets him that is. Finally reaching the mansion, Itachi parked the car in the drive way and Sasuke instantly ran towards the entrance opening the door and stopping when he saw two unfamiliar people sitting at their dinner table in the dining room with their parents. He raised a thin elegant dark eyebrow before saying, "I didn't know we had visitors."_

_Mikoto blinked and looked at Naruto and Kyuubi who stopped eating all together. Fugaku was already finished but he knew it was polite to wait until everyone is finished at the dinner table. Mikoto chuckled nervously. "Sasuke, this is Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki. They are the sons of your mine and your father's best friends who unfortunately died in a breath taking fire. Naruto is your age, I think you two will be good friends…" Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, they were a captivating shade of blue. He felt as if he were drowning in two pools of water. He lost hearing of his mother's words when he had met those blue orbs. What finally snapped him out of it were the words that synced into his brain. "They are living here now, so treat them as family."_

_Uncharacteristically, Sasuke looked at his mother wide eyed. "What?"_

_"Oh dear, didn't you hear me? Naruto and Kyuubi are family now so you must treat them as if they are your brothers." Mikoto said. Then she remembered the look in her son's eyes and smiled to herself. "But if you don't want to, then I hope you two be the best of friends!" Kyuubi did a spit take and his drink went all over Fugaku in the process causing all eyes to come on him and the elder Uchiha._

_"Oh god, I'm sorry." Kyuubi apologized. "I didn't…"_

_"It's all right boy, I can get this washed, and it'll be good as new."_

_Kyuubi smiled, blushing lightly. He sighed._

_"May I be excused?" He asked. Mikoto and Fugaku both nodded and Kyuubi stood up and left for his room just as Itachi walked in the house. He blinked, his eyes locked on the red haired vixen that was walking up stairs. Mikoto sighed._

_"Let me guess. Son of a family friend, right? The blonde too?" Itachi asked. Mikoto nodded._

_"The one that just went upstairs is Kyuubi dear and this is Naruto." Itachi nodded and smirked to himself. He found himself intrigued by the red head while he knew his little brother was certainly intrigued by the blonde. This is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._

_When he had gotten upstairs, Kyuubi's door had already closed, but was unlocked. He made a mental note to ask the boy out when he got the chance. The door opened again revealing Kyuubi. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's just you." Kyuubi grumbled. _

_"Yes, just me. Listen, how would you like to…be a part of the festival with me and my band?" Itachi asked, suddenly flunking out. He had never seen such blue eyes like Kyuubi's before and it was odd seeing as he was from America. "You have beautiful eyes," He murmured. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I-I mean. Er…" Itachi was at a loss of words for the first time. He had never really been truly in love with someone before but Kyuubi made his heart pound against his chest painfully and now he was speechless and he could feel his cheeks become red and hot. "I better go to my room. If you need anything you can talk to me." Kyuubi smiled and chuckled._

_"Thanks Itachi-kun." Kyuubi replied. Again Itachi blushed. Kyuubi laughed and closed his door. For the first time he got an admirer and it was clear that it was Itachi. He didn't know much about the Uchiha but he was about to find out at school soon._

**_xXx_**

Itachi walked in a slow pace slightly dazed, he noticed a couple of figures walking behind him and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He sighed. "What do you want Kisame?" He asked. A tall man with dark hair and bluish skin. He had three scars on each side of his face, making it look like he had gills. Kisame frowned and walked up to Itachi, he grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

"You know you're mine Uchiha." Kisame whispered pulling back. Itachi yanked his hand harshly from Kisame's hold. An angry glare sent his way. The Uchiha stayed silent for a moment before replying.

"Since when was I ever yours, Hoshigaki?"

"Since we kissed at Deidara's Christmas party." Kisame replied. Itachi shook his head.

"We were under a mistletoe and it was a mistake to kiss an ex. It was a mistake to kiss you." Itachi murmured. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go home. Mother is making dinner and I have to be home by the time it's finished." Itachi then turned his heels, before stopping completely, and said, "Oh and Kisame everyone knows you aren't gay you're bi and you broke up with me for a girl that has the same exact interests in you."

"And everyone knows you quite Akatsuki and the boss wants you out of the picture." Kisame grinned. Itachi's eyes widened like saucers, before he realized, a sharp pain seeped through him. He looked down to see a dagger piercing into his stomach as blood stained his uniform. He cried out as the dagger was harshly yanked from him. Kisame looked at the person responsible and nodded in approval.

"Nice work, Hidan."

"No problem. That red head you know is still alive."

"I know he must've escaped from the other's grasp, I imagine."

"We'll get him tomorrow though right?" Kisame nodded. Hidan looked at the Uchiha bleeding profusely on the ground. Before he saw two people walking towards them. "Let's get out of here, Kisame. Looks like Uchiha's brother and his little friend is coming." Kisame looked over his shoulder before looking at Hidan and nodded. The two ran from the scene and around the corner, disappearing instantly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Aaaaaand that's the end for now. With Itachi and Kyuubi's beginning drama I mean. Hehe. The story won't be over just yet. Not until everything falls in to place. Which it slowly is. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Review No flames please. Bye! Lots of Love!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Up: Chapter Fourteen: The Beginning of a New End**_


	14. The Beginning of a End

**_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Sorry. :p_**

_**Warning: Cursing, violence, gore, coma, etc. **_

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Hi! I did say Saturday I'd update, but I wanted to take a break. Well break's over. Updating story and here it is. The new chapter. ^^ I got a PM message saying that I may want to look at chapter nine. Well, I did and I saw nothing wrong with it except for how I wanted it to be. That's all. I'm gonna look again because I may be blind to see the errors in the chapter, I'm sure. **_

_**Anyways when you guys want to help me like point out my errors. BE SPECIFIC. PLEASE! I can't understand what is wrong with the chapter without someone being specific. That will help me a lot. Also, with the fact that I am searching for a beta I might as well take my time with the editing process. I'd love a partner for this story and I'd loved to make some friends, pen-pals for that matter. It's what I decided to go on for. :)**_

_**Also to write fanfiction as well but still. I wanna make friends and collaborate with people to write stories with. =3 **_

_**Now I hope you like this chapter. The drama begins now. :) Read and Enjoy! ^^**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Beginning of a New End**_

Naruto sighed as he sat in the library. He rested his chin in his palm as he read the hard cover textbook. He was assigned to read from page 1-6 and take notes on each other pages. He was to talk to the text and write a ten-page essay on the subject. Naruto sighed again. He couldn't believe how bored he was. He could write essays. He was the son of an author. He was just simply bored to death because Sasuke had made him stay after school in the damn library.

He groaned. "Why does this have to be so boring!" His voice was in a mere whisper. He looked at Sasuke who gave him a smugged smirk. Naruto blinked before rolling his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke replied. "You can live with in, trust me."

"Sasuke Uchiha, there's a phone call for you. It's your mother." The librarian said. Sasuke blinked and Naruto felt his stomach drop. He had a feeling something was wrong. No wonder he heard the thunder outside. He had always hated the rain. He watched Sasuke's expression go from serene to terrified in seconds. The blonde instantly gathered their things including the books they had checked out and put them in his bag. He watched as Sasuke swallowed hard, his bangs covering his face. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sasuke?"

"Get our stuff we need to go to the hospital. Itachi's been stabbed people found him bleeding to death on the sidewalk near the school." Naruto watched Sasuke's expression carefully. It was stoic-void of emotion but his voice wasn't, neither were his eyes. However, deep orbs that he had fallen in love with the first time he—no. Naruto shook his head. He needed to stop. He can't love Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and they instantly went out of the library. They were excused by the Liberian because it was an emergency. As they got out the school, a limo was outside waiting for them. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and ran towards it as did Naruto as well. "Hirose!" Sasuke cried out. "What happened?"

A tall man in a white and black tux simply shook his head and gestured for them to get in. He had been told not to tell Sasuke of what is happening. He knew it would devastate the young Uchiha even though the brothers were close any more. "I am sorry young master Sasuke but your parents have informed me not to tell you what has happened to your brother until we are at the hospital." Sasuke frowned before getting in. Naruto got in as well, frowning deeply. He was worried about his own brother.

Was Kyuubi safe?

Did something happen to him like Itachi?

Naruto felt his insides twist and turn uncomfortably. He could imagine Kyuubi being in the hospital as well. Safe and sound with Mikoto and Fugaku but was he truly okay? Were they truly okay? Questions formed and swirled around inside Naruto's head. It didn't make him feel any better that when they past the mansion he noticed fire fighters and police cars. What was going on?

"S-Sasuke…" He croaked out. "D-Did you see what I just saw at the mansion?" He asked slowly. He was afraid if he had said what he saw he was going to break down and cry. He looked at Sasuke and the boy shook his head. From what he had seen, the mansion was fine. Naruto blinked. Was he hallucinating? He guessed he was because when he had looked back the mansion was fine.

_It must have been my imagination…_

**_xXx_**

Mikoto sat next to Itachi's bed for as long as she could count. He had a blood transplant as well as an operation on the wound. He had to get a lot of stitches and she got forgot how many there were. The doctor had been talking to Fugaku while she and Kyuubi sat right by his side. Kyuubi stared at Itachi blankly. It was as if the boy was dead but he was alive and breathing. He had noticed that with a lot of his friends back in America. He even remembered the one friend that was seriously injured and died because of that injury.

"I can see it," Mikoto started suddenly. Kyuubi turned his head to look at the woman. Her face was saddened but she had a radiant smile on her face that brightened the room just a tiny bit from the invisible rain clouds that were threatening to let the rainfall. "I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you or even talks about you." She looked at Kyuubi, meeting his blue eyes. "You probably don't remember because you were so young back then but Itachi did have a crush on you." Kyuubi blushed at this information.

Itachi had a crush on him? Mikoto chuckled. "It's true. He was definitely in love with you. He doesn't remember when he used to buy you flowers, valentine's day cards, etc. But I think he remembered that one thing he'll never forget."

"What would that be?" Kyuubi asked.

"The day you moved to America with your parents." Mikoto replied bluntly. "He was so crushed by that he vowed to never be with someone else while you were gone. Now, I think he is slowly remembering the times you both had even if you don't remember any of it. I think, deep down in his heart, he still loves you, Kyuubi." She smiled softly. "I'm not going to ask you to give him a chance though it would seem like the best idea to have you take care of him."

"I will do that much for you Mikoto. I-I mean he asked me out on a date, I owe him that much." Mikoto hummed in reply. She guessed her son would have asked the red head out sooner or later. He chose sooner of course. However, unfortunately, sooner will become later now that he is injured and in the hospital.

Suddenly, Mikoto and Kyuubi heard footsteps out in the hallway. They turned to see Sasuke and Naruto in the doorway. Naruto ran up to Kyuubi, relieved that he was safe. Sasuke took a deep breath and frowned. He saw his brother lying down motionless on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around him. He wondered who could have done this. Why did they do it?

Someone had something against Itachi and Sasuke was going to find out.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**__****_Okay, for reasons, I can't really explain. I wanted to write an M rated or "Unrated version" of this story. So technically, it's a rewrite but it's  
more…how do I say this…action-y? Hehe. I wanted to write this story not only because I don't like that I had it in America at first and then Japan. I just kind of had a feeling that someone was going to say "Who adopts people from America when they're in Japan?" Maybe I'm exaggeration just a tiny bit but I just feel it below my gut. It's driving me insane (at least not yet). Therefore, I decided to come up with this Uncut version with the ALMOST the same exact scenes. There are a few differences. Here they are._**

**_1): Naruto and Kyuubi's parents die in a plane accident on their way back home from vacation to Otogakure. _**

**_2): The setting is ONLY in Japan._**

**_3): Instead of David, I'm going to have Iruka or Tsunade and Jiraiya look over them. I don't know whom though. It seemed kind of cliché that why I had Uchiha adopt them. So did the car accident thing. I don't know. What accident could be fatal? Oh well. I'll take my time. I've got fourteen chapters written I'm not going to write all of it. _**

**_4): Sasuke has a girlfriend! I don't know whom but I'm going to think about it. Okay, I may have lied. This is a rewrite. Fully. Hehe. My bad. Hey, it's unrated or M for mature. I may as well rewrite it just to put the lemons in, right? Right? Please tell me yes. _**

**_5): I'm going to add a couple oc's. By that, I mean some adults. _****_Noriko Hyuga (Neji's Mother), _****_Himeko Hyuga (Hinata and Hanabi's mother), _****_Satsuki Uchiha (Sasuke and Itachi's little sister-Adopted*)_**

**_That's it for now I can't think of anything else. _**

**_Anyways. I know this chapter's finished and I know you guys love this story but I can't really...well. I don't like how it's going. The pace is fine. I like it. but everything else. No. So, the rewrite is going to come soon. I will post this one on Deviant . If you guys have an account then you can read it from there. There's only going to be fourteen chapters though. _**

**_Okay, I'll get started on the first rewritten chapter. I hope you've liked this version but I think a better version would be much much better. :) AFTER this one is finished that is. ;) ;)_**

**_Hope you like this chapter. If not give me some suggestions on how to rewrite it. Review! No flames (except for this one you can flame this chapter I give permission ^^) Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Fifteen-Falling for You_**


	15. Falling for You Isn't Hard as it Seems

_**Disclaimer: ...Please, Naruto isn't mine. I wish. **_

_**Author's Note: Hi again! What's up how are you guys? ;) I had fun the past two days when with my boyfriend now it's time to finish up this story! WHOO! X3 Honestly, this story is almost over, I just gotta get Naruto and Sasuke together in this one and vwala the story's over. Well, after the epilogue that is. ^^**_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

**_Chapter Fifteen: Falling For You Isn't as Hard as it Seems_**

Mikoto sighed as she softly rubbed Itachi's face. She blinked in confusion when she noticed something. Itachi's were slowly opening. He had been in a coma for at least five hours and now he's finally awake. Mikoto smiled widely when she saw her son's beautiful dark eyes. "Itachi, honey are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?" She asked quickly. She knew she had to go because she and Fugaku had something to do involving the company but this was just as important as that. "Itachi?"

"Mother, I'm fine. All I remember is getting a dagger to my gut." Itachi murmured. "Why do I feel so ill."

"It's from the medicine dear."

Itachi nodded slowly, afraid to speak because if he did he'd throw up. Flashes of the scene came back to him but he only saw figures of the two people stabbing him and injuring him. He looked at his mother, grabbed her hand softly, and rubbed it with his though. He smiled, quietly gesturing that he'll be okay. Mikoto nodded and kissed Itachi's forehead as she stood up from her chair. "Bye sweetheart." She whispered.

Kyuubi sat in the chair after Mikoto had stood up. He had just finished calming his brother down because of something he saw at the house. He remembered he almost had the same encounter only these people knew his father. He opened his mouth to say something but Itachi beaten him to it. "Kyuubi?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I sat up and kissed you?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi frowned. Itachi was injured he could sit up yet or else the wound would open. Kyuubi shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he was pulled towards the bed and his lips locked with Itachi's own. Kyuubi tensed slightly but he relaxed and began to kiss Itachi back. He moaned lightly as the kiss deepened. Then suddenly a memory of his own encounter flashed in his mind.

_Kyuubi sighed in relief, finally the day was over, and there were more to come. He didn't realize how strict everyone was in this school. It was kind of scary. His book back hanging off his shoulder, the red head began walking to the end of the walkway. He had told Naruto that he was going to walk home just for today so that he could get to know Sasuke a little more. However, he wished he were walking home __alone__. Kyuubi glared at the grounded that he walked on before growling. "Do you have to follow—what the…" The person that was following him was gone. What the hell?_

_He sighed and turned around and kept on going, on his way to the Uchiha mansion. Suddenly, he came to a complete stop, bumping into a tall figure. "Hey buddy watch where you're go—argh!" Kyuubi gasped as he was being pulled by the collar of his shirt. He then was thrown harshly against the wall. "Fuck!" He cried. "What the hell man?"_

_"Don't ask stupid fucking questions. You're that son of that fucking Namikaze aren't you." The person asked. Kyuubi's mouth dropped._

_"How do you know my father?"_

_"I know it. That asshole did die didn't he? In that fire?" Kyuubi wasn't able to answer that question because of the shock that went through him. He analyzed the person's looks. He had tanned skin, a couple scars on his face and hand brown messy hair. Kyuubi gritted his teeth and lifted one of his legs up, kicking him the gut._

_"I don't know the hell you are but don't ever talk about my father like that again!" And with that, he ran all the way to the Uchiha mansion. Not stopping to say hello to Mikoto or even talk about how school was. He just ran to his room without a word._

Kyuubi broke the kiss, sitting back in his chair. He had heard footsteps walking towards the room and he suspected they were Sasuke and Naruto's. Of course, he was corrected. Sasuke and Naruto walked in the room silently. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "And just what's up with you two?"

"We…well…it's like…I mean." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke and I are finally a couple." Sasuke smirked smugly and Naruto rolled his eyes. Kyuubi stared at the both of them blankly but his eyes showed a deathly glare sent at Sasuke. Sasuke, unaffected, shrugged at the red head and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

"We're going to the festival together." Sasuke smirked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Itachi's eyes widened and he shot up quickly. He cried out as a sharp pain flew up his spine. Kyuubi whipped his head towards Itachi and went to his aid.

"That's right…the festival's tomorrow. S-shit."

"Everyone at school was talking about it." Naruto said. "There are going to be rides and everything I think that's going to be fun!" Naruto grinned. Itachi groaned and slowly lay back down on his bed.

"I can imagine. I have to perform there now I can't because I have to be here."

"Kyuubi can do it." Naruto said suddenly. Itachi looked at Kyuubi.

"You can?"

The red head glared at his brother before looking at Itachi who looked at him with questioning eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He nodded his head. "I can play many instruments and I can sing too. Itachi nodded. His eyes were slowly closing and he found himself falling asleep.

"Then you can do it. If you performed in front of people." Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

"That's the thing…I haven't."

"Well you never know until you give it a shot." Itachi smiled.

"Yeah," Kyuubi sighed. "I guess."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Okay, that's it. I just realize this story as taken a turn for the worst and by that I mean CONFUSION! I don't want that! DX So therefore, I am going to rewrite or find a damn partner to help me write these chapters. :T I say partner instead of beta because it's collaboration and I came on this site to make friends from different places. ^^ Pen-pals that is. ^^_**

**_I hope you like this chapter cuz, honestly, I don't and I may need help rewriting it. :( But anyway review and tell me what you think. Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Sixteen-The Summer Festival Part I_**


	16. The Summer Festival Part I

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine (except David HE'S MINE MINE MINE sorry I like the name David I plan to name one of my kids that ^/^)**_

_**Warning: Cursing/Swearing and a flashback to clear any confusion. This flashback as yaoi (minor) SasuNaru**_

_**Author's Note: Well, I'm back and going to start another new story with my first friend on ;3 **_

_**Love, Life, Loss**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Summer Festival Part I**_

"I heard that Sasuke-kun's brother is in the hospital." A girl with light blonde hair whispered just as Sasuke past her and her friends. The other girls glanced at Sasuke, frowning worriedly. Another girl with dark purple hair blushed and decided to ask Sasuke something. She boldly walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Er…Hi Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you-" Sasuke cut the girl off with one of his signature death glares just because Itachi was in the hospital doesn't mean it had to be the next best thing to gossip about. The girl felt a shiver ran up her spine. "Y-You know I-I think you can go to the festival alone. I suddenly don't want to go with you anymore." She said just as Naruto started walking towards Sasuke. She had realized the rumor of the two of them finally getting together was passing around the school liked the plague. It wasn't that people hated gay couples there were plenty in the school, it was that Sasuke was one of the hottest people in school and Naruto gets to have him all to himself. It wasn't fair.

She turned her heels, her nose stuck up in the air. Her friends gave her a look. She blinked. "What?" She asked. The girl with blonde hair rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Please tell you did not know that Sasuke's taken now right? I heard he asked that Uzumaki kid to the festival." She groaned. "I wish that was me. He's so lucky."

"I know!" A girl with scarlet hair piped in. "I'm so jealous! But I can see the both of them being together forever." She gushed. The blonde-haired girl chuckled and the other girl rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, don't you see it? Sasuke-kun and Naruto-san? They're adorable together, aren't they?"

"Are you one of the SasuNaru fan club or something?"

The red head scoffed. "Please, Megumi you're so stupid." She rolled her eyes. Megumi glared. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the couple. Her glare was sent from her friend to the couple but it soon weakened until it stopped and she could see that they were definitely a cute couple.

"I guess, they're cute in a way. But Sasuke's seriously needs to keep his hands to himself." She shook her head. Both girls laughed before walking to their classes not realizing that a certain pink haired girl was lurking behind listening on their conversation.

**_xXx_**

_"I'm sorry about Itachi, Sasuke." Naruto murmured as they sat on the bench in the hallway next to Itachi's hospital room. Sasuke looked at Naruto who had his head low, bangs over his eyes. Sasuke was about to open his mouth but Naruto beaten him to it. "Kyuu and I…we lost our parents…when we lived in America. I know your mom gave you a brief notation of it but I know every little detail it's like I could relive it." He felt tears well up in his eyes. I know you know my other secret…my crush. Kiba was just being a good friend and keeping it a secret for me until I'm ready to tell you. Now…I think I'm ready."_

_"Wait, what happened to your parents though?"_

_"They died in a bad fire. They were sleeping, I was the only one awake waiting for Kyuubi to get home. All of the sudden something exploded and that was that. A fire. I managed to get out alive but with these scratches on my cheeks to remind me of that terrible day." Naruto softly put a hand on one cheek. "And you know, the funny thing is…they died on my birthday." Sasuke's eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed and he swallowed the forming lump in his throat. _

_If he had known about Naruto's past, he wouldn't have acted like such a fucking jerk! Sasuke felt anger towards himself in the pit of his stomach. Then he found that Naruto deserved a lot more. "Maybe Kiba and I kept my crush on you a secret because I was afraid of getting hurt again. Not only to protect me from other students at the school who aren't that fond of gays but to protect me from getting my heart broken…again."_

_"Again?" Sasuke inquire. Naruto nodded._

_"My last boyfriend was in America. He kind cheated on me rather than came up to my face and dump me. He must've known that I was going to live here in Konoha now." Naruto answered. Sasuke frowned deeply. He softly put a hand on Naruto's left cheek and leaned to brush his lips on Naruto's own. Naruto felt heat rise onto his cheeks. This made Sasuke smirk. _

_"I would never do that." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto felt a little dizzy, as if the room around him was spinning. Before his mind could register, what was going on, he and Sasuke heard voices coming from the room. Itachi was finally awake. _

Naruto smiled as the memory of yesterday flashed pleasantly into his mind. He knew some of the memory wasn't truly pleasant but when Sasuke had brushed his lips on his, he had left a little bit of a tingle on his lips. It made Naruto grin happily without using his mask. Well, actually it was the work of his mask, just a tiny bit.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto paused at the voice. Then he turned around to see Sakura come up from behind him. "Hi!" She gave him a sickening smile. Naruto frowned feeling a bit uneasy.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura's eyes met Naruto in a long stare, the silence that followed became eerie and made Naruto feel more uncomfortable than he did. The girl shook her head and walked up to Naruto.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to see if you were available to go to the festival with me?" She asked. Her voice showed innocence but there was something in her eyes that Naruto didn't like. He backed away until his back met lockers, a dead end. Damn it. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm going with someone else." He said. Innocently, Sakura blinked. She tilted her head as if confused but in reality, she knew Naruto was going with the person she should be going with. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto watched her carefully. He knew she was up to something but he didn't know what it was. The class bell rang and first period was about to start. Sakura growled lowly before stepping back.

"I'll get my answer somehow." She said with a smile. Naruto watched her walking to the classroom before he decided to do the same. Why does she want to know whom he was going to the festival with so badly? Then realization struck him hard. _Sasuke!_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_How was that? Thanks to a certain reviewer, finally know how to begin more drama and that's between Sasuke and Naruto. The oc's in the chapter have nothing to do with the story anymore. They are very minor characters and have no specific part except be apart of the newly formed "SasuNaru Fan Club" =3 I hope you like this chapter anyway. Until chapter seventeen where they will be at the festival having tons of fun until Sakura comes in. ^^_**

**_Review! No flames please. Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora_**

**_Next Up: Chapter Seventeen-The Summer Festival Part II_**


End file.
